The Betrayal
by Shiina23
Summary: Snape plots to use the Marriage Law to his advantage in order to marry Hermione. What is his actual reason for doing so? Is he pleasing The Dark Lord or does he has something else up his sleeve? Events in this story begin at the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts. WARNING: Eventual build up to M scenario so if you're underage or not an adult, you have been warned :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note: **_

_Please be kind. This is my first ever submission of a story that I've come up with. I understand if you point out mistakes I made but don't be cruel ^^; _

_I've incorporated a Marriage Law that I came across online when reading another fanfic of Severus and Hermione. So credits to that author for coming up with that one :D_

_Eventually the story will take a M-rated turn so if you're underage this is a fair warning :)_

_Also, all the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply having my way with them ;)_

Lastly, enjoy the story

_**~~~ Prologue ~~~**_

Voldemort almost smiled at his favourite and most loyal servant. Almost. Instead, he bared his teeth.

"Milord?" The Death Eater knelt before him, head bowed in respect for his master.

"Yessss Severus," he hissed in reply, "It is an excellent plan." Rarely did he compliment his followers but it truly was a good plan. One that he didn't think of. "When do you plan to execute this?"

Severus Snape rose and looked him in the eye. None of his Death Eaters had ever done so without his permission. Should he punish him for his insolence or admire his lack of fear? "After this gathering has concluded." Looks like punishment was not the option today. He was feeling merciful.

"I assume you will sway Dumbledore in your favour?"

"Indeed." Eyes the colour of coal glittered with anticipation.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

With those words, Severus vanished, black robes billowing behind him.

**Chapter 1**

Snape stalked around Dumbledore's desk and eyed the old wizard. "So you agree?"

Dumbledore adjusted the glasses perched on his nose and studied him for a few minutes. Snape felt his patience wearing thin. "Very well, Severus, you have my permission."

Turning around to leave, he halted when he heard the ancient wizard continue. "You have my permission, Severus, if you do what I ask of you next."

Merlin, he wanted to strangle the old man. There was _always _a catch with him. Always something he needed to do in return. Always some sort of condition. _I hate him._ He truly did. He lost the only woman he would ever love because this old fool thought it necessary for her to die. And his excuse? _"You put your faith in the wrong man, Severus."_ Pathetic. Had he not been so struck with grief and despair, he would have Crucio'd the old buffoon's wrinkly ass – at the very least. "And what is this condition?" he nearly growled.

"Time will tell, Severus. For now I need you to simply agree to follow it."

Simply? Things were never simple when it came to Dumbledore. The man didn't know the definition of the word. "Fine. It is done."

"Thank you Severus. Now we will summon the witch in question and let her know of the changes that will take place." Dumbledore clapped his hands and a house elf popped into the room, large eyes blinking. "Please send for Miss Hermione Granger to come to my office immediately." The tiny elf bowed and disappeared.

Dumbledore fiddled with his many trinkets that lined his desk and Snape stood in the corner, deep in thought. One minute later, the door to the headmaster's office creaked open and a familiar mane of bushy hair peeked from around the door.

Hermione walked into the office, thinking it strange that Professor Snape was there. He stood to the corner, looking out the window. _What was going on? Am I in some kind of trouble?_ "You wanted to see me Professor?" She looked curiously at Dumbledore. Snape's gaze snapped to the young witch, regarding her.

"Ah yes. Have a seat Miss Granger." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and she sat down. "Lemon drop?" He offered her a silver tin, full of the tart and sugary sweets. Hermione shook her head. "Ah such a shame, these really are wonderful candies." He smiled at her.

Snape almost snorted in his corner. Dumbledore's kind smiles were akin to a crocodile's tears – they bespoke the destruction of the individual it was aimed at. _Run, little girl. _

"Miss Granger, could you kindly inform me about the marriage law that's in effect?"

A confused look flitted across Hermione's face, but she cleared her throat and began, "All witches and wizards aged 17 and up are required to be married by the end of the month. After one year, they are expected to have their first child. If unsuccessful, they will be under investigation from the Ministry of Magic. If an individual has not procured a partner by the deadline, then a partner will be provided for them." She took a deep breath. Why was she doing this?

"Have you been successful Miss Granger?" Seems she memorised it word for word, as written on the parchment. Snape expected no less from Gryffindor's brightest student. Brightest and most irritating, that is.

She blushed in shame. "No Professor." The boys here were intimidated by her and her intelligence. _No man would want a wife smarter than he is_. And it seems they didn't regard her as a member of the female population. She was merely _Hermione_ not _Hermione, a girl._

"I would like to make a suggestion, Miss Granger."

She looked at him hopefully.

"Professor Snape."

Hermione began to laugh. Surely he was joking? He wanted her to marry a professor from this school? And not just any professor but Snape of all people? Her laughter stopped when she looked at the headmaster's face.

He was serious. _Bloody hell._

"Headmaster, apparently the young Miss Granger thinks this whole scenario is quite amusing," came Snape's deep voice. Hermione jumped. She didn't realise he moved to stand behind her. "Apparently she doesn't realise the danger that her pretty little head is in."

_Danger? What sort of danger? And yes, this was a bit funny. Her marry Snape? Ridiculous! Wait…did he just call her pretty? _

Snape turned the chair next to Hermione to face her and sat down, crossing his ankle on his other knee. Then he sat back, chin resting on his hand and scrutinised her with those dark eyes of his.

"Perhaps you should enlighten her, Severus, of the danger that she is in."

Snape leaned forward, dark eyes very focused on hers. It was unnerving. She swallowed nervously. "Very well. The Dark Lord plans to use the marriage law to his advantage. He has ordered Draco to marry you, get close to you so you divulge all your secrets regarding our precious Potter, then kill you when you have served your purpose. Of course, considering your muggle background, your death will not be easy. Do you understand?"

The poor girl's eyes had gone round. "B-but why do I need to marry you? Can't I just marry someone else?" Maybe she could marry Ron?

Snape scoffed. "Someone like Mr Weasely? An incompetent wizard if I ever saw one. He wouldn't even last 3 seconds against a Death Eater."

"But why you?" her voice rose, hands forming fists. "I could marry…Neville! Or Seamus! Dean! One of the twins for heaven's sake." Her mind whirred with other possible candidates.

Snape waved his hand, dismissing all her options. "Weak wizards at best. Why, it would insult the Dark Lord to send his skilled servants to kill you both." He smirked at her, knowing his insult would strike home.

She growled at him in anger. He had no right to insult her friends the way he did.

Dumbledore smiled at the two in front of him. They seemed to have forgotten that he was there as well, so caught up they were in their argument. "If I may interrupt the two of you." They both looked at him with expectant eyes. Poor Miss Granger's colour had heightened with her agitation. It was best he calm the young girl down before she was absolutely against marrying Severus.

"Miss Granger, the reason I suggested Professor Snape is because he more than adequate to be able to handle an attack from Death Eaters. He can protect you as he more experienced and more wise than your friends. No disrespect to them of course."

She nodded slowly, finding it difficult to disregard reason. She agreed with Dumbledore. Although her friends were good, they did not have the same amount of skill that a Potions Master, Death Eater or a teacher had. And Snape was all three. "I need to think about this for a while Professor."

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and nodded. "Be sure to inform me of your decision no later than the day after tomorrow."

"Yes Professor." With that she rose to leave but halted when Dumbledore spoke again.

"I trust, Miss Granger, that you will approach this level headed and assess the various benefits your being married to Professor Snape will have. I advise you to not let differences amid the two of you come between you being alive or dead."

"Yes Professor," she replied, turning around and walking out of the office.

Severus turned to Dumbledore when he thought she was out of ear shot. "You think the girl would agree?"

"She is a smart witch Severus. She will make the right decision and choose to marry you."

Severus smiled when Dumbledore looked away, sorting through the various papers on his desk.

_**~~~ Meanwhile ~~~**_

Hermione needed to calm down. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts – it was dizzying. The library. She needed the library. Barely registering the faces of the students she stumbled past, she haphazardly reached her destination.

Hermione smiled as she breathed in the scent of leather and parchment. Books smelt wonderful in her opinion. Her fingers stroked the spines of the books as she ambled down the aisles. She halted when she heard the voices of Draco and his many lackeys.

"Father says that I have to marry Granger. At first I thought he was joking. Me, marry the little mudblood and taint the pureblood of the Malfoys? I think not." Hermione scowled but remained hidden behind the shelf. Draco snickered and continued, "Can you imagine her in bed? Bet she'll be all prudish and proper." A flush coloured her cheeks at those words. Draco mimicked her in a high pitched voice, "No Draco, not while the lights are on." The boys laughed. It sounded like he had Crabbe and Goyle with him – his usual set of minions.

_I'd rather die than marry Malfoy. _She took a deep breath to calm down before she did something stupid. _Like hex his manly bits to fall off or something_. She smiled at the thought. She was so preoccupied with thoughts of maiming the younger Malfoy that she failed to notice they had left, the sound of snickering fading.

Biting her lip, she made her way to her favourite spot. It was a secluded corner, very easy to not notice. She stumbled upon it by accident one day, trying to hide from Ronald and his many (failed) advances on her.

Relaxing back into the chair, she looked out the window.

What was she to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Hermione tiptoed down the dark corridors, heart beating erratically in her chest. _This is not a good idea._ She berated herself for doing something so stupid. But she had to see him when she was guaranteed he would be alone and they would not be disturbed.

Reaching the Potions classroom, she inched the door open wincing slightly when it creaked loudly. Hurrying into the room, she hastily shut the door behind her – afraid that Filch's cat would see her and blow her cover.

The classroom was so dark – the curtains were tightly drawn, not allowing an inch of moonlight to pass. She held her wand out, the tip glowing faintly. Carefully making her way through the classroom, she sighed. Maybe seeing him at night wasn't such a good idea. After all, he would be asleep right? And how was she going to make it back without him deducting house points and giving her detention? The rules at Hogwarts had become even stricter with Voldemort's rising. No doubt Snape would use it to his advantage.

Seeing him tomorrow would be better. _Yes, _she thought to herself, _I'm doing the smart thing. _The only challenge left was to head back to the Gryffindor common room without being noticed. She turned around and walked smack into a wall. Well, if one was precise, it was a solid wall of muscle.

She shrieked in alarm and rushed back. Then gasped as, in her haste, she felt herself trip over a cauldron leg and fall backwards. Arms flailing wildly, she tried desperately to grab onto something, anything, to help her regain her balance.

Hermione felt a strong arm loop around her waist and haul her back into that wall of muscle. She squeaked in panic, not being able to make out the features of the individual in the dark.

"Are only screams of fright what you are capable of producing right now Miss Granger?" came Snape's deep baritone.

Hermione looked up and opened her mouth to retort but only a small sound of alarm escaped her. She felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her chest. _Calm down!_ Her hands fisted in Snape's shirt – she could feel his steady heartbeat.

Snape eyed the little Gryffindor in his arms. He almost smirked – seems that she hadn't realised she clutched his shirt while still in his hold. It appeared that the girl was still in a state of shock. He looked pointedly at her hands on his chest. "Let go of me Miss Granger," he drawled. Snape smirked when she let go of his shirt like her hands were burnt. However, his arms were still around her.

"I-I could say the same to you," she stammered.

Slowly letting go of her, he said, "Why are you here? Eager for detention? Maybe you want to lose house points?" His eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you were intent on stealing ingredients from my private stock?" His voice had turned low, deadly.

Might as well do as she initially planned. She summoned up her courage and spoke, "I would like to speak with you. Can you light a few candles? I want to see your face as I talk to you, not a shadow."

Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Very well, come to my office. We can speak privately there." It wouldn't do lighting a few candles then having Filch and his damned cat walking in on their discussion assuming the worse. That man liked to gossip – and gossip travelled fast in Hogwarts.

Making his way to the stairs leading to his rooms, he stopped and turned around when he heard a loud thud and a gasp of pain. It appeared that Miss Granger located a desk with her shin. "Have you forgotten to use your wand Miss Granger?" he sneered.

Hermione scowled up at Snape in the dark before making her wand glow. Could he be more condescending?

"Ah bless the girl. She finally figured out what her wand was meant to do."

Yes. Yes he could. _Snarky bastard._

Hermione followed him through the doorway and the glowing tip of her wand faded. She surveyed her surroundings – elegant furniture surrounded her in shades of green and black. The room was lit with a multitude of candles and a fireplace crackled in the corner casting a warm glow. She turned and faced Snape in alarm when she heard the door shut loudly. "W-what are you doi –" her voice broke off as she took in his appearance. Black shirt with a few buttons undone, revealing some crisp black hair on his chest, and black trousers. _He actually looks handsome._ She swallowed nervously.

His black eyes pierced her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ah. Uhm. Well, if I were to marry you what would you expect of me?" May as well get to the point. She twisted her hands, anxious in learning his answer.

_Ah, so that's what the late night visit was all about. _The girl probably didn't want to be interrupted or overheard talking to him. It was best that he go about answering her question as honestly as possible. "I expect a good wife."

Her brows furrowed. "You need to be more elaborate than that."

"Very well. You need to be able to do the basics: maintaining a house for starters. I've got a house elf, so you will have assistance. I also expect you to listen to me, as I previously mentioned that the Dark Lord wants you."

She nodded. "Anything else?"

"You will also have my child," he said.

She blanched at that. "W-what?"

"Have you forgotten the terms of the Marriage Law?" his eyes narrowed. Apparently she did.

"But that means…" she lowered her head in a failed attempt to conceal the blush that coloured her cheeks – making the direction of her thoughts very clear.

He strode towards her, placed a finger under her chin and gently tipped her head back so she could look at him. "Yes," he said. His voice turned low and was deeper than usual.

She gasped as her head filled with images of Snape and tangled sheets. A small sound escaped her.

His voice still low and deep, he continued, "You will enjoy it. Trust me."

Hermione shuddered, with fear or anticipation? She didn't know. Snape studied her reaction to his words. Her eyes had darkened and her breathing started to change. Letting go of her, he said, "What you can expect from me is a good husband. I will provide you with a home and food to eat. You will be protected from the Dark Lord. I will treat you with the respect you deserve as my wife."

Her eyes widened in surprise at that last one.

Snape smirked at her. "Contrary to popular belief, Miss Granger, I can actually be a gentleman."

Hermione walked to stand by the fireplace, gazing into the flames. Her mind whirred with reasons to not marry him, but it produced twice as many reasons to become his wife. The main reason: she would be protected from Voldemort. He was more than adequate; after all he was a Death Eater.

Making his way to his desk, Snape leaned against it, arms crossed in front of him. What would she do? If things went as he had planned, then the girl would agree to marry him and he could set things in motion.

Hermione swallowed. It was time to tell him of her decision.

Walking towards him, she stopped and said clearly, "I will marry you." She looked at him, gaze unwavering. His dark eyes glittered at her words – with what she did not know but it made her stomach flutter. Her reaction confused her.

Unfolding his arms he said, "Very well. I shall inform Dumbledore." Pulling out sheet of parchment from his desk drawer, he handed it to her. "This is the contract. Read over it and sign your name at the bottom." He handed her a quill.

Hands shaking, she took the quill from him and looked it over twice. Moving to sign her name at the bottom, she hesitated. Her life was going to take a drastic turn. For better or worse? Taking a deep breath, she signed the contract and handed it back to Snape. He read over it as well before signing it.

"You will live with me in my quarters down by the dungeons when we are here on term. During the holidays we will go to my home."

Hermione bristled at his command. He gave her no room to object. _Calm down. It wouldn't do to make him angry._ Taking a deep breath she said, "Fine. I can move in tomorrow. It's Saturday so it will be quiet." Most of the students would leave to go to Hogsmeade. It was best she get used to living with him as soon as possible. It was the logical way of things after all.

His brows rose elegantly at her words. He didn't think that she would be this eager to begin staying with him. At the very least, he expected an argument of sorts. "Very well. I will see you tomorrow after breakfast."

Silence filled the room.

Hermione nervously cleared her throat. "Uhm. Well, I'm going to go back to bed now. Goodnight Professor."

"Severus," came his reply.

"What?" Hermione was confused.

"Call me Severus in private. We are officially husband and wife now."

"I-I see. You may call me Hermione." With that she left his office and shut the door, heart racing. _Bloody hell. I'm a married woman._

She heard a creaking sound behind her and whipped around, wand at the ready.

"Relax, Hermione," Severus said smoothly, "I will escort you back to your dormitory." He was back in his robes, shirt buttoned all the way to the top.

"Why?"

He eyed her, slightly annoyed at her question. "I need to hand the contract to Dumbledore. Besides, I can't have you taking any detours on your way back, can I?" _Would she always be like this? Questioning his decisions? _He sighed inwardly. _She definitely would._

They walked along the dark corridors, side by side. Hermione was slightly surprised at the feeling of security that blanketed her with Severus next to her. Reaching her dormitory, they stopped and she turned and looked at him. "Thank you Professor."

He stared at her for a few seconds. "You're welcome Miss Granger." With those words, he turned around and left Hermione standing in the doorway feeling quite alone. She watched him walk away, robes swirling behind him. When he disappeared around the corner, she shut the door and made her way to bed, staring at the moon until she fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione pushed her scrambled eggs around her plate with her fork. Where was she supposed to meet Snape? It's not like he gave her an exact place. Perhaps she'll just make her way to the Potions classroom like usual. She sighed.

Harry and Ron watched their friend. It was not like Hermione to remain quiet – said with love of course.

"Something the matter?" Harry asked, eyes curious behind his glasses.

"You ok there?" came Ron's voice.

Hermione continued to stare into space. Harry lightly jabbed her with his finger and she came out of her reverie slightly startled. "What?"

"Is there something bothering you?" Harry asked kindly.

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Nothing. I am fine. Just a little bit tired. I couldn't sleep last night, that's all."

Harry stared at her, searching her. "If you say so."

"Hey! Why don't we go down to Hogsmeade after breakfast? Grab some butterbeer then have a snowball fight," Ron suggested, clearly excited by the idea.

"Thanks Ron but I have to do some stuff alone today. You guys go on ahead."

"What kind of stuff?" Harry asked curiously.

"Private stuff ok?" her voice became shrill. The boys were shocked, she could tell. "Look, I'm sorry but I just want to be alone today alright?"

"Alright."

Hermione rose and left the Great Hall.

Ron looked over at Harry. "Must be that time of the month." Harry punched him on the shoulder.

Hermione pushed open the door to the Potions classroom and quickly walked in. The corridor was empty so it was better she went in before someone saw her. Walking up to his office, she knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. She tried again. No one answered. Shrugging, she let herself in, surprised that Snape left the door unlocked.

The office was empty, papers in neat piles on his desk. She sat down on one of the couches by the fireplace and started a fire. The flames cast a warm glow instantly relaxing her. Hermione stared into the flames, trying to get used to the fact that she recently married a man who is much older than her, more experienced than her, a Death Eater and her teacher. And apparently he possessed a seductive side as well. She shivered, remembering his voice and the way he told her that she was going to enjoy doing sleeping with him.

She needed to calm down, fast. Her heart had started beating erratically and her breathing beginning to turn shallow. Lying down on her side and facing the fire, she closed her eyes and began to go through a list of Potions with their effects and uses in her head.

Hermione eventually drifted off into a deep sleep, tired from the previous night's lack of sleep.

**_~~~ Later ~~~_**

Snape stalked down the corridors, robes whipping behind him, and inwardly smirked at the way students hurried to get out of his way. _It's good to be me._

Miss Granger would probably be waiting for him. No. Hermione. Hermione Snape. She was his wife now.

He already called for a few of the castle's many house elves to discreetly and quickly make their way to her rooms and bring her items to his quarters by the dungeons. He had also instructed them to not get caught and to not answer any questions from any student or teacher. It wouldn't do to have someone be nosy then spread rumours.

Walking through the Potions classroom, he was surprised to not find Hermione waiting by one of the student desks. Maybe she was running late?

He opened his office door and stopped when he saw the crackling fire. Someone was here. Wand raised, he silently made his way to the couch.

Snape inhaled sharply when he saw that it was Hermione who was curled up on his couch, sleeping peacefully. Lowering his wand, he let his gaze wander. Her face was framed by her bushy hair, which had turned caramel in the firelight. Her robe had flipped open; exposing the length of her legs while her skirt had rode up slightly.

What was he to do? Should he wake her up? Deciding against that, he sat at his desk and began marking student essays – occasionally smirking at the ridiculous statements that some had made in their essays. Really, how did some of them pass onto the next year?

Morning turned into afternoon, and afternoon turned into early evening. The young witch had occasionally shifted in the couch in an effort to try to find a more comfortable position. Snape looked up from his desk, surprised to find her still asleep. _How long can one sleep for? _

Setting aside the essays, he had enough of the students and their pathetic attempt at writing, he walked over to Hermione. It was best she wake up now.

He gently shook her awake. "Hermione," he called softly. She stirred but didn't wake. "Hermione," he repeated, his voice more firm. Her eyelids fluttered open, amber eyes unfocused.

"Mm?"

"You need to wake up."

"Tired," was all she said before drifting back into sleep.

"No, wake up. You need to eat. Then you can go back to sleep." His patience was wearing thin. Females.

She sighed, then raised her arms above her and stretched, back arching. Making a small sound of pleasure at her loose muscles she sat up and pushed her hair away from her face. "Morning Severus," she said softly.

"Evening. It's evening now Hermione." Her little display had heated his blood slightly, reminding him of the events to come.

She looked at him, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. He was clad in his usual black attire, except his robe was missing. Her stomach grumbled loudly, breaking the silence, and she blushed. "I am hungry."

"I can tell."

"But –" She didn't want to go to the Great Hall and have to interact with Harry and Ron. She couldn't do that now. Not while she was unsettled.

He seemed to have read her mind, for he said, "We can eat down in my quarters. Let me just gather my things, then we can leave." Putting his robe on, he clapped his hands and a tiny house elf appeared. "Bring dinner for the both of us down to my quarters." The elf bowed and left with a pop. Snape turned to Hermione. "Follow me."

Hermione was thankful that the corridors were empty. Everyone, it seemed, was at the Great Hall for dinner. No doubt, that Harry and Ron would question her about her absence. Maybe she'll see them on Monday – she was in no mood to explain things to them or conjure lies.

The corridors became considerably darker the lower they went into the castle. They stopped in front of an empty wall, where Snape murmured a few words and then a black door appeared. Opening it, he let her step in first then followed.

She had stepped into what looked like the living room. It was filled with the same sort of furniture in his office – dark greens and black leather. The floor was stone, with a plush rug lying before a fireplace.

"This is the living room," came Snape's voice.

Striding towards a door, he opened it and she walked in. She had entered a bedroom. _The bedroom_. A huge bed dominated the room, covered in emerald green silk sheets. A large mirror stood on one end of the room and two wardrobes lined the wall on the other end. Two dressers stood on either side of the bed, candelabras on each of them. Torches lined the walls. It truly had the essence of a dungeon.

"This is the bedroom," his voice had turned deep, gravelly almost. He gestured to a door on the far wall. "That leads to the bathroom." Hermione nodded, desperately trying to keep her calm. Bedroom. That was all she could think of at the moment.

Her stomach grumbled again. At that moment, the elf appeared. "Your dinner is in the living room," it squeaked. Hermione smiled in gratitude at the little creature. "Thank you," she said.

The elf, clearly happy with her thanks, hopped then left, leaving the two of them very alone.

"Well then, we should eat." Severus undid his robes and they both made their way to the living room. Chicken and roast potatoes were laid out in two plates on the coffee table. For dessert there was caramel cake and treacle tart. Hermione sighed in delight, sat on the sofa and began to eat.

Severus heard her sigh and stiffened slightly. Then almost laughed when he saw that she was already done and had moved on to the dessert. She must have been very hungry.

"Tell me something Hermione," he said, spearing a piece of chicken with his fork. "Why are you wearing your school uniform? It's a Saturday." He lifted the fork to his mouth and chewed.

Hermione could only stare at him. His movements were fluid and calculated all at once. She was becoming more aware of him as a man, rather than her teacher. And this had all happened in the space of one day! "I'm wearing my uniform?" She looked down. "Ah well, I was a bit out of sorts this morning. I put it on without realising it."

"I see." He had begun eating dessert, treacle tart.

She was suddenly nervous. "Can I go and get my stuff please?" She needed to get away from him. He drew her in with simple actions, fascinating her.

"The elf has already brought your belongings and put them away."

She tried another route. "Then can I go and take a shower?"

He smirked. "Asking me permission to take a shower? Why? Do you want me to join you?"

Her eyes widened and her colour heightened. "N-no! No!" Good Lord.

Severus laughed at the expression on his new wife's face. "Relax Hermione. Go and take your shower. Your belongings are in the wardrobe on the right."

The young witch practically ran from the room.

Smiling to himself, Severus ran a hand through his hair. _This is going to be damned entertaining. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Flicking through the clothes in her wardrobe, Hermione cursed her liking of lingerie and nightgowns. It wasn't a problem when living in the Gryffindor chambers with the girls, but now that she was a wife, Severus' wife, it was a problem. A huge one at that. How was she going to wear silk and lace and expect not to get mauled? Choosing the least sexy one she could find – another problem – she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.

Undressing, she took in her surroundings. A shower stood in the corner while a bathtub lay in front of a stone wall that had two torches mounted on it. A table was placed next to the bathtub, candelabra on top.

Severus must like candles.

She shrugged and while waiting for the tub to fill, she lit the candles. A warm glow cast over the tub and Hermione sighed in delight as she sank into the hot water. Tendrils of steam formed around her as she soaked, allowing the warm water to soothe her muscles. Relaxation and drowsiness began to set in.

After a while, she washed herself and cast a drying spell. Taking her rose scented cream from the floor, she rubbed it all over, the scent calming her. She took a deep breath, loving the scent of the roses. Donning her nightgown, she opened the door and peeked around the corner. Great. The bedroom was empty.

Hermione walked to the bed and her brow furrowed. She was going to have to sleep here with Severus. Her stomach tightened – a reaction which confused her. Her thoughts whirled around in her head which tired her. It was as if her nap while waiting for Severus had no effect.

Getting into bed, she pulled the sheets over her and began to drift off to sleep.

Severus sat on the couch, trying to read over The Daily Prophet. He dawdled enough, trying to stay out of the bedroom until he was sure that Hermione would be asleep. Striding to the bedroom door, he opened it quietly and saw that the witch in question was indeed asleep on one side of the bed, hidden under the silken covers.

Unbuttoning his shirt, he glanced over at her. He would need to start of slowly with her. It was not as if she would just fall into bed with him. He was quite sure that she was as skittish as a mare; ready to bolt at any action she deemed a threat. It would prove to be a challenge. He smiled. He loved challenges. She tried to act blasé about the situation but he could read her eyes – the young witch was scared. And slightly intrigued. Curiosity was part of her nature after all.

Shrugging his shirt of, Severus removed the rest of his clothes and climbed in next to her clad only in his underwear – tight black trunks, not briefs.

He smirked. She should consider herself lucky. He usually slept in the nude.

His smirk fell when he caught the faintest scent of roses. Following it, he found it led to Hermione. Curious, he removed the covers from her and sucked in a breath. She was clad in a thin white silk nightdress with thin straps and lace on the front and the lower hem. It reached what he deemed to be mid-thigh but was now twisted around her waist. Her panties were exposed, white lace with side ties made from ribbon.

Severus felt his hands fist in the sheets. It took a lot of self-control to pull the covers back over her. It had been a while since he had a woman. Taking a shallow breath, he covered her and settled back in bed in an attempt to fall asleep.

It was a long time before he actually did.

Hermione snuggled back into the solid warm wall behind her and sighed. A feeling of security fell over her as she drifted back into sleep.

Wait. A solid warm wall?

Her eyes fluttered open and she waited for her vision to clear. Angling her head slightly, she looked behind her. Severus lay on his side, his arm draped over her waist, heavy and holding her in place – it was a welcome weight. Her eyes widened at the thought and old fears began to emerge. Heart racing, she squirmed and wiggled, trying to ease out of his grasp without waking him up. She was certain that using her hands would wake him up.

Almost there.

One more shrug and she will be free. Hermione twisted her hips and his arm fell off, her panic beginning to fade. She smiled, elated at her success.

Severus made a noise in his sleep and all of a sudden his arm was back pulling her into his embrace – her back to his chest, her ass to his groin. His leg draped over hers holding her in place while his arm tightened around her. She stiffened, no longer panicking, but scared. She couldn't move at all, her arms trapped in his hold. The restriction fueled her fear and she fought to quell it. Memories were surfacing, ones she tried her hardest to forget.

Breathing in and out, she tried to at least prevent it from growing.

Right. It was working. Squirming, she tried to wriggle free. It only served for him to tighten his grip on her. In the midst of her squirming, Hermione felt something harden against her bottom. _Oh Merlin no. Please no._ Fear erupted within her. Giving a small shriek, she thrashed – not caring if he woke – and his grip loosened. Using the opportunity, she bolted from the bed and into the bathroom.

Severus woke up at the sound of a shriek and sat up, his wand at the ready. His hair was slightly dishevelled, but alert nonetheless. Eyes narrowing, he watched the young witch streak across the room and slam the bathroom door behind her. What had happened? His brow furrowed in thought.

Performing a slightly complex spell – a simple feat for him – he watched the scene play before him. Hermione in his embrace, Hermione squirming, stiffening then shrieking. The magic also allowed him to feel her emotions at the time. First, contentment then awareness followed by curiosity, panic, joy and fear. The fear was what caught his attention. It was violent; muscle stiffening, hair raising fear. But why in such intensity?

Sighing, he fell back into bed. That was a question to be asked another time. Right now, he needed to decide on the best course of action. She was spooked at the very least. Perhaps he should apologise? Severus sneered. He _never _apologised. Besides, it was not like he had intentionally done anything wrong. He was asleep for heaven's sake. Folding his hands behind his head, he thought about what to do. If he didn't apologise then it was unlikely that Hermione would come into his bed anytime soon. If he did go ahead with the apology, then he would be left with a bad taste in his mouth.

Rising from bed, he strode to the bathroom door and gently knocked. "Hermione is everything alright?"

He thought he heard a small sniffle then she replied. "Yes everything is fine." Her voice was strong, unwavering. The door clicked and opened. Hermione stood before him, clad in her silk nighties, eyes glittering with what he suspected to be unshed tears. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No. But we should talk. About what just happened."

She shook her head, curls flipping to and fro.

"No Hermione. We should. I didn't mean –" He stopped when she cut in, eyes flashing.

"No! We don't need to. I'm fine." Her voice shook and an angry flush rose to her cheeks. She made to push past him, but stopped when he had grabbed hold of her wrists.

"Let go of me," she said.

Severus' voice lowered; his face a mere inch away from hers. "I will find out why you acted out like this."

She glared at him. "I dare you," came the fierce whisper. She pulled her hands down suddenly and the unexpected action made him loosen his grip. Yanking her hands away from him, she pushed past him and rushed into the bedroom. The door shut with a definite click.

Severus sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the incident, they developed a forced relationship. Hermione would talk to him when necessary and went to bed before he did. Conversation at the dinner table was sparse, if present at all. She limited her interaction with him, independent enough to see to the needs of the two of them, her homework and help the house elf. She buried herself in her books with more vigor than ever.

During school hours, he treated her with the usual derision and sneering. She responded as normal. Those were the only times that she was back to her old self.

After a month of enduring the façade, Severus decided that enough was enough. He was tired of waiting for her to tell him what happened, tired of waiting for her to initiate conversation. He was going to find out what had happened to her that made her react the way she did. Smiling to himself, he concocted a plan. It would be simple enough.

A memory draught was needed. Using Legilimency on her would make her aware that he was sifting through her memories – this potion would not. A single teaspoon of the potion was enough for him to achieve his goal. He would have to slip it into her drink though. Striding to his personal laboratory, he gathered the necessary ingredients and set about brewing the potion.

**_~~~ Meanwhile ~~~_**

Hermione rubbed her forehead, Ron's incessant chatter giving her a headache. The redhead was going on about marriage to Lavender Brown and how wonderful she was. Harry on the other hand was silent, eyes beginning to glaze over – Ron would not shut up about his new wife.

The boys had begged her to tell them who her husband was. She refused – they were not ready to hear it and she wanted to keep it quiet a bit longer. She sighed. Severus. She knew she was being unfair, but what was she supposed to do? Apologise? And what would she say? _Sorry Severus for being such a git, but it's not your fault. Let's start anew. _She should apologise though. Taking a deep breath, she excused herself and ran down the corridor towards the dungeons.

Bursting through the doors, she found the living room empty. Excellent. _No, not excellent. You're a Gryffindor, show some of that bravery and courage! _Dropping her books on the coffee table, she opened the bedroom door. And her mouth dropped open. Severus stood in his black pants. Only black pants. That were slung low on his hips. She gulped and let her gaze wander. Surprisingly wide shoulders, and a muscled body. Straight dark hair covered his chest in a fine pelt that funneled below, disappearing into the waistband of his pants. He was in bloody good shape for a man of his age. His robes hid it well.

"Enjoying yourself, Hermione?"

She blushed and raised her eyes to his face. His hair was damp, hanging about his face. He had just come out of the shower. "N-no," she stammered, "I was just looking." The last word came out in a whisper as she lowered her gaze, her eyes on his Dark Mark. _Could Snape actually be sexy? _Impossible!

He smirked. "Did you have something you wanted to ask me?"

She wanted to ask him something? Oh yes! That's right. Walking to him, she began, "I wanted to say that –" She broke off, noticing the multitude of scars on his body. Puckered skin, long jagged lines of healed gashes and the odd burn mark were scattered on his chest, barely visible under the pelt of hair. She circled him, stopping to survey his back. There were a larger number of them there which were much more noticeable.

Severus stood still, quiet as his wife examined his scars. What would she think? Would she be repulsed? The witch in question made a small noise and his eyes hardened. She came back to face him, standing closer to him than before. He could see the flecks of gold in her eyes.

"Did they hurt?" she whispered, raising her hand to stroke a particularly painful looking scar that ran down his left side.

His eyes narrowed at her light stroking. It had been too long since a woman touched him. "Some of them," came his reply.

"I see," she said softly, tears filling her eyes. Then she did something that surprised the both of them. She knelt down and kissed the scar she had touched. "I am sorry about that."

Severus sucked in a breath then stiffened at her next action.

She rose to her tip toes and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Dropping back down to her feet, she looked him in the eye. "I'm also sorry about my behaviour the last month. I wasn't being fair. It wasn't your fault. The action just brought back so many memories, that I couldn't handle it and I took it out on you. So I'm sorry. I hope we can start fresh again." Merlin, she was babbling and she knew it but she couldn't stop. And what possessed her to kiss him? Twice at that matter.

Severus spoke. "What happened Hermione? What happened to you?" Perhaps he wouldn't have to sneak in the potion when she was eating. He could go about things the right way.

She almost refused then thought about it. He was her husband; he had a right to know. And he had also been patient, not pressing her about it. Knowing him, he could have slipped a potion into her food and she would have been none the wiser. She took a deep breath. "It would be better if I show you," she whispered.

Severus looked into her eyes, swept away in her memories as she completed the Legilimens spell.

_Severus glanced around him. It was night; fear and death scented the air. He spied a flash of bushy hair that streaked past him and he followed. Hermione ran through the trees, dodging branches and spells. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, spurning her on. The Death Eaters had just trashed the camp at the Quidditch World Cup._

_The young witch was crying. He could see the tears streaking down her cheeks. She stopped behind a particularly large tree, catching her breath. Was she running from someone? Something? _

_A branched cracked, the eerie sound echoing through the night. She whirled around, backing away slowly, wand raised. Severus stood in front of her, his wand at the ready as well – he knew it would do him no good, but he acted on instinct._

_A muffled scream from behind him had him whip around. What he saw had him snarl in rage. Fenrir Greyback had his filthy hands on his wife. _

_"Scream all you want, little mudblood, no one will hear you." Hermione trembled visibly. Severus shouted even though he knew it would not change anything. _

_His mouth by her ear he continued, "Since everyone is busy, I'm going to have a little fun with you." Her eyes widened and she thrashed, trying to free herself._

_He laughed at her attempts. "Yes fight harder._ _I can smell your fear little one. It will make this all the more entertaining." Using her wand he conjured some rope, tying her hands behind her back and gagging her before throwing her wand onto the floor. "Won't be needing that." With a rough push, she lost her balance and fell to the floor, face first. Severus heard a sound of pain escape the girl and growled as he helplessly watched the scene play before him._

_Hermione was struggling to rise back to her feet and stopped when she the werewolf thrust between her legs. She stiffened and screamed again, tears streaming down her face. She was writhing, thrashing around until Greyback snarled and held her in place._

_He had just racked her shirt up exposing her back when shouts of alarm not too far away caught his attention. His hold on her grew lax. Hermione used that opportunity to rise up suddenly; hitting the werewolf squarely in the face with the back of her head. Howling in pain, he lost his balance and fell to the ground hitting his head on the stone behind him, effectively knocking him out._

_Hermione curled up on her side, shaking uncontrollably and sobbing into the dirt as Arthur Weasley's familiar kind face came into view._

Severus had seen enough. Withdrawing from the memory, he scrutinized his wife. Her eyes had a curious glow to them. She was shaking, just the slightest bit, and she was tense – as if poised to expect another similar attack. He reached out suddenly and she flinched. "Shhh," he murmured, stroking her hair lightly before drawing her into his arms.

Hermione stiffened at the unexpected contact but relaxed, her shivers beginning to stop. She rested her head against his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat calming her down. The feeling of security that blanketed her had a tear rolling down her face. Soon, she was sobbing into his chest, her hands wrapped around him. Safe. She was finally safe. She finally had someone to rely on, to trust and to protect her if need be. She was so tired of being independent.

Tightening his grip on her, Severus almost snarled. He had never liked Greyback, the werewolf being the slimiest creature in existence. It explained why after the raid on the camps, he was so tightly strung snapping at anyone who made the slightest mistake. It explained why the werewolf laid his hands on the first prostitute he could find and raped her before ripping her to shreds.

His attention back on his wife, he realised her sobbing had subsided. Tipping her head back, he looked her in the eyes. "You don't need to worry now. I'm here for you," he said, his voice low and deep. The moment he said those words, he realised they were true. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she shivered.

Hermione wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her robe and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Severus," she whispered. Then she hugged him again before leaving his embrace and making her way to the shower. The door shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author babble**

Hiiiii again! Long time no see ~~

Ok so here's chapter 6 as promised. It's a little longer compared to previous ones so I hope y'all enjoy it. It's just a little thank you for being so patient as I work through my exams (psst I've still got 1 more to go but meh ~~ Snape is too awesome and smexy to put aside for a while right?)

Anyway, I have a few important things that you guys need to know:

I've updated Chapter 5 as I realised that when you use a Legilimency spell, you appear as an observer in the memory and NOT as the main participant. So my bad. The update doesn't change the story majorly, just the views on the memory so maybe or maybe not go ahead and give it a go?

I'll try to upload a chapter every week and keep it at least 1500 words in length. But the whole weekly thing is provided that I'm not doing a huge load of shifts at work so fingers crossed. I'll do my best to keep my promise! :D

If I make any errors or if the story is lacking in some way, I wouldn't mind you guys letting me know in the reviews. Just don't use it as an excuse to be mean :) Nice people make the world go 'round.

Lastly, enjoy! 3

**Chapter 6**

Hermione hummed to herself while she packed her bags. Her sixth year had just ended – it was the holidays, therefore they were moving to Severus' house in Spinners End. She wondered what it looked like, having never seen the area before. Was it as beautiful as Godric's Hollow?

Mentally checking items off her list of things to take, she made her way to the living room. Severus was on the couch, paper in one hand, a glass of fire whiskey in the other. They had decided to move at night, when less people might see them together. The marriage was still a secret; only Dumbledore and McGonagall knowing about it. In all honesty, at first she kept it a secret because she was ashamed – ashamed at the fact that she was married to Severus Snape. But now, she was ashamed because of her previous feelings towards being his wife. She wanted him to belong to her for a little while longer before everyone knew. However, Hermione felt the need to make it up to Severus.

"All done," she said.

He looked up at her. "Good. The elf will take the luggage ahead of us and get things ready. We will go to Diagon Alley. I need to acquire a few items." She was opening up to him slowly, smiling at him more often and kissing him on the cheek before they left for school and before they went to bed. He was enjoying it.

Hermione nodded. She needed to pick up a few things as well. "Severus, when is your birthday?" A wife needed to know this. They were married for nearly 2 months now and she still did not know the date.

He raised his eyebrows at her question. "January 9th. Why?"

She squeaked in surprise. "That's in about three weeks' time! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Oooh I've got to get things ready, get you a present…." She stopped when he rose from the couch.

"Hermione you need not get me anything. I have everything I require at the moment."

"But it's your birthday! Surely you must want something!"

Severus pinned her with an intense stare as he drew closer towards her. Then he smiled that slow sexy smile of his that he reserved only for her when they were alone. The hint did not go unnoticed. Hermione turned a scarlet that rivalled her house colour. Then she scowled up at him. "Horny Death Eater," she muttered.

He laughed softly and her indignation disappeared. His smiles and laughs which were rare before, were now more frequent. She wasn't complaining.

It had begun snowing. Hermione shivered as she took in Spinners End. It was night, the sky a beautiful midnight blue, studded with twinkling stars. She smiled at the beauty of the night sky. However, the smile faded as she noted the dim aura surrounding the street. _No wonder Snape is always so moody. Imagine having to live here, let alone grow up in such a dark and depressing state._

Severus noted the shiver that coursed through Hermione's body. Opening his cloak, he tugged her in, snug next to him, and drew the cloak around them both, his arm wrapped around her. Surprised at both the gesture and the situation, she looked up at him.

"I'll be alright."

"No you won't. Be quiet and stay there."

She huffed at his command, but obeyed anyway. Truth be told, she was grateful. She could already feel herself getting warmer. She huddled closer to him, blushing slightly at the feel of his body against hers.

They stopped in front of a house at the end of the street. It was two storeys, made of stone, and looked very lonely. Severus waved his wand and the door opened. Feeling an urge of playfulness wash over him, he swept Hermione into his arms, carrying her as one might a princess.

"P-put me down," she squeaked, clutching at his shoulders nervously. What if she misbalanced in his arms and fell?!

"Don't you want to be carried across the threshold like a newlywed?" he smirked, enjoying his teasing.

"I think not. And we're not newlyweds. We've already been husband and wife for about 2 months." She squirmed slightly, a weak attempt at loosening his grip.

"Ah ah ah. I might drop you if you do that." He tsked under his breath.

"Then put me down," she ordered.

"No." He slung her over his shoulders, an arm draped over her waist. She squealed and pummelled his lower back.

"Oooh put me down Severus! I am _not _going to be carried into your home like a sack of potatoes." She twisted and writhed to no avail. The efforts just served to leave her breathless. Then she smirked, a brilliant idea coming to mind as she caught her breath. She bit his hip. He yelped in surprise and almost dropped her into the snow.

Hermione laughed. "That should teach you," she giggled.

"Oh really?" His voice had turned deep. Her laughter subsided, when his hand slid to her ass and lightly squeezed. Hermione stiffened, all of her senses focused on that single action. He then smacked her bottom and she yelped in surprise rather than in hurt.

Severus smiled at his small victory. The young witch was increasingly becoming aware of him as a man. He walked into the house and shut the door behind them, his wife still in his arms. He traced lazy circles at the base of her spine as he walked down the corridor. Suddenly, he made an odd noise and almost dropped her. Setting her gently on the floor, Severus turned away from Hermione, trying to hide his arm.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, worry tainting her voice.

There was a small pause before he answered. "The Dark Lord," Severus bit out as he clutched his arm in pain. "He's summoned me. I must leave at once." Hermione drew up his sleeve to get a better look at the tattoo and shuddered. It slithered insidiously on his forearm.

"Wait. Please wait," she begged. _What if he gets hurt? _

"No," Severus said shortly as he conjured his Death Eater mask. "I will see you later."

He disappeared in a flash, leaving Hermione feeling very alone and confused.

**~~~ At the Summons ~~~**

Voldemort's followers gathered around a large table at the Malfoy Manor – their new Headquarters. As usual, he was at the head of the table with Severus at his right hand side. Discussions on how to effectively kill Harry Potter was in progress.

Yaxley was talking. "The Auror Dawlish let slip that Potter will only move after the thirteenth. It's the night before he turns seventeen."

Snape spoke up. "My Lord, my source has indicated that this is a false trail – the result of Dawlish under the influence of a Confundus Charm. I can assure you that the Auror Office has no part to play with the protection of the boy because The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

Voldemort was silent for a minute. "Very well." He turned to face Lucius. "Do not be presumptuous in thinking that I have not noticed the discomfort you and your family display regarding my residence in your home, Lucius," Voldemort hissed.

"M-my Lord, I assure you that we are ecstatic you have chosen our home for the meetings," Lucius stuttered. His face grew pale.

Voldemort made a sound of anger and violently waved his hand in the direction of the elder Malfoy. Lucius' mask disappeared, wisps of it curling around his face before vanishing completely. "_Lies Lucius!" _

Lucius paled even further. "Apologies, my lord." His head bowed in shame.

Severus viewed the exchange with little interest. Really. Lucius should grow a backbone. For all his pure breeding and fine blond hair, the man turned into a whimpering fool when it came to Voldemort. _I suppose I shouldn't blame him. Most wizards would probably react in the same manner._

Voldemort smiled and Severus quelled the urge to shudder slightly. "Now to the entertainment," said the dark wizard in question. He waved his hand and the rest of the Death Eaters masks disappeared. He then flicked his wand and a body descended from the ceiling, coming to a stop a foot above the table and rotating slightly. Severus glanced at the face of the unfortunate witch or wizard. He almost widened his eyes in shock. Charity Burbage. He remained impassive.

"Professor Burbage teaches Muggle Studies at Hogwarts," Voldemort drawled. "Or rather, she used to." Snickering echoed throughout the room. "She believes that the decline of pure bloods is of _benefit_ to the Wizarding World. Foolish woman!" He hissed angrily. "Can you imagine? The purity of the Wizarding World lost all because one senseless witch believes that _having us mate with muggles_ would be better in the future." Sounds of disbelief and anger echoed throughout the room.

Tears streaked down Charity's dirty face, her blonde hair matted to her head. Her eyes landed on Severus' face and immediately filled with equal parts recognition and hope. "Severus please," she whispered. "Severus, we're friends. Please. Help me." More tears streaked down her face when she acknowledged his disregard and realised the futility of her pleading. She sobbed quietly in despair.

Voldemort laughed at the display. "Avada kedavra!"

A flash of green light filled the room.

Charity's lifeless body dropped to the table, a final tear falling down the side of her face.

"Nagini. Dinner."

**~~~ At home ~~~**

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. It was hours since Severus left. _What could he be doing? Surely he is not out there killing innocents. _Although a fire was burning, she felt oddly cold. The sound of muffled footsteps echoed throughout the house. Hermione whipped out her wand, ready for an attack. The wizard in question appeared in the doorway, face drawn and shoulders tense.

Hermione rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Severus! I was so worried. Why did you take so bloody long to come?" she demanded angrily. She let go and gave him a light push before hugging him tightly again. His arms wrapped around her and she gave a small gasp of surprise when she realised that he lifted her off the ground.

Severus carried Hermione to the armchair next to the fireplace and sat down, arranging the young witch so that she had to lean against him for support while her legs dangled over the side.

"Hermione. I've something to tell you." She should know. She was his wife. And his student.

"Yes?" She looked up at him curiously.

"You take Muggle Studies at the school, correct?"

She nodded.

"Your Professor, Miss Charity Burbage, is dead," he said bluntly.

"N-no. Don't l-l-lie to m-me." Her voice shook and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Do I seem like the kind of person to lie about something like this, witch?" he demanded angrily.

"No," came the whispered reply.

They remained silent for a while, her head against his chest. Severus lazily rubbed his hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her while deep in thought.

Hermione broke the silence. "I want to see."

Severus gave her an incredulous look. "What makes you think that I will allow you to probe around inside my mind Granger?" He didn't want her to see something as brutal as that.

"Severus! I am old enough to decide what I can and cannot see."

He eyed her for a moment and then muttered the spell. "Legilimens."

_Hermione gazed at the witch in front of her suspended helplessly in the air. She gasped in shock as she saw the condition of one of her favourite Professors. Then she screamed. Screamed at Severus to do something, anything, to save the Professor from Voldemort. _

_Voldemort lifted his wand._

_"No! No no no! Noooooo! Stop!" She fought and cried as she tried to prevent Voldemort from casting the killing curse._

_A flash of green light. A soft thumping sound as the body hit the table. Hissing. Hissing? Why hissing? She looked behind her to see Nagini slither up onto the table. _

_"No," she whispered, "You can't possibly be that cruel."_

_Voldemort laughed and his followers did the same. Hermione glanced at Severus. He looked unaffected. Why? Did he not care? She looked closer at him. A small vein throbbed at his temple, on the other side of his face, hidden from the Dark Lord. Hermione looked back at the snake. _

_Nagini hissed, tongue flicking in and out as if to taste the skin of the now deceased Professor. Hermione's eyes widened and mouth opened in a silent scream as Nagini's jaw opened almost impossibly wide, her fangs dripping, and then launched forward teeth sinking into – _

Severus pushed Hermione out of his mind. She didn't need to see that. Voldemort forced the Death Eaters to watch Nagini consume the professor but he wouldn't do the same. He looked down at the young witch. Her hands shook slightly. "I'm sorry you had to see something so awful, Severus," she said quietly.

"It's nothing that you need to apologise for," he replied roughly.

She gave a shaky smile and reached up. Her fingers lightly stroked the side of his face. "I know that there was a reason you did not save her. Voldemort would have killed you as well." Her hand reached to the back of his head and lightly pulled him down.

Then she did something that completely and utterly stunned Severus Snape. And nothing stunned a man like him.

She raised her head and brushed her lips softly against his.

"I know you're a good man, Severus." She smiled up at him. And it was so pure, that had he not been sitting down, he would have fallen to his knees.

She kissed him again, this time a little longer and gave a small sigh as she moved away.

Severus could only sit in shock.

Hermione moved off him. "Goodnight." She padded softly up to the bedroom.

Severus stared into the fire. _What had just happened? What does this mean?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Diagon Alley was nearly empty. The increasing awareness that Voldemort was rising combined with sporadic Death Eater attacks left the Wizarding World in fear. The few people that were doing shopping huddled together in groups and walked at a brisk pace. Their heads were down.

Hermione and Severus on the other hand strolled hand in hand at a leisurely pace. She looked down at her hand in his. This was the first time she had held hands with someone. It was…nice. A light blush coloured her face. _Why am I feeling hot?_ All of a sudden her thoughts drifted back to her actions on the night before. She had kissed him. Severus Snape. And it was her first kiss. _Did I do it right? What if he did not like it?_ Hermione wanted to deny it with all her might, but she couldn't – she had enjoyed it. Thoroughly at that. His lips were lovely. _They felt wonderful_. She sighed even as she reddened further. _Think of something else!_

She cleared her throat. "Where do you need to go?" Maybe a change of subject will steer her thoughts in another direction.

Severus looked down, noticing her high colour and almost smirked. "I need to head to Flourish and Blotts as well as the apothecary. Do you require anything?"

"No, not really. Oh! Maybe we can go to Fortescue's afterwards and get some ice cream?" She grinned at the prospect.

Snape nodded. He saw no reason to deny her request.

They ambled into the bookshop which was nearly empty. Snape made his way to the potions books. Hermione wandered through the store lost in thought. Her fingertips lightly brushed along the spines of the books and stopped at the odd texture on one of them. It felt like silk, a texture out of place amongst the leathers. Curious, she pulled the book off the shelf and glanced at the title. _Ways to please your husband in bed_. Hermione turned scarlet and dropped the book as if it burned her hands. The sound echoed slightly in the nearly empty store. A nearby witch gave her a disapproving look before returning to survey the shelf in front of her. Why? _Why _would you need a book on such things?

She hurriedly put the book back on the shelf and went to find Severus. He was finalising his payments and looked at as when she approached. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded, furiously hoping her blush had vanished. He looked at the salesperson. "Deliver these to my home."

As they exited the shop, Hermione asked, "Severus, I need to buy some clothes. Are there shops nearby?"

"I believe so. We can head there after the apothecary." He reached for her hand. Hermione was surprised but pleased. She gave his hand a light squeeze as they heading to gather ingredients he required.

Severus noted the squeeze but said nothing. Sometimes the young witch's actions surprised him. She treated him with respect and was actually quite kind. And towards _him. _No other female extended that rare treatment towards him, save for Lily. And she was no more. Not to mention that he had long ago accepted the fact he was not a handsome man, so his hope at finding another woman died out. He'd be damned if he allowed himself to think that the young Miss Granger found him attractive. She simply tolerated him because of his ability to protect her. Nothing more.

After instructing the shopkeeper at the apothecary to do a home delivery, they made their way to the clothing shop – Madame Tilde's Fashion. It was the only store in Diagon Alley that carried clothes one could wear out in the muggle world without arousing suspicion.

Hermione made a beeline for the female section leaving Severus by himself. _May as well pick up a few things. _He walked around as he surveyed the clothes. Picking up a pair of black skinny jeans he made a sound of disgust. _Is this the type of clothes that immature brats wear nowadays? Males wearing something like this…Uncomfortable. Unless their cock is too small to be affected by constricting clothes._ Severus snickered and placed the jeans back on the rack.

Hermione was giddy with excitement. It had been so long since she last went shopping. A floating basket followed her around the store as she happily added clothes she wanted to the growing heap. Sneaking a peak to see if Snape wasn't around, she grinned before heading to the lingerie section.

After all, a girl could never have too much lingerie.

She perused the racks, plucking off styles from here and there. Laces, silks and satins filled the basket in all colours. Hermione looked up and sighed. There was a white lingerie set that was made entirely from silk and had a lace motif. The bottoms tied at the hips creating flattering bows. The matching nightgown had straps that tied at the shoulders, mimicking the bow design of the lingerie. _Must. Have. Now. _She hurriedly put it in the basket and searched for matching white thigh highs before dropping them on the pile of clothes she wanted.

"Are you ready Hermione?" a low voice whispered into her ear.

She shuddered and slowly spun around. "Eeek!"

Severus eyed the basket floating next to her. "Don't answer that." He walked away as abruptly as he appeared.

Hermione's mind boggled. _What was that all about?_

**_~~~ Meanwhile ~~~_**

Severus' thoughts were a mess. Rarely did this happen. The damned witch was buying more lingerie – a fact that left him irritated and slightly amused. Was what she had not enough? Was she planning to seduce him?

He scoffed at that last thought.

And with that, all of his insecurities arose at once. A witch trying to seduce him? A man with a hooked nose, pale skin and lank hair. Not to mention his personality. He let out a self-deprecating laugh. However, he did not forget about the marriage law and its requirement of a child. He knew he would have to bed her soon. But how? Should he concoct a potion and slip it in her drink? A lust potion would do well; she would be aroused beyond her wildest dreams. He shook his head. No. Hermione would figure it out and more than likely, she would be furious. On the other hand, the thought of having to slip her a potion just so that he could get her in his bed irritated him and he didn't know why – which only served to annoy him further. He would have to go about things the right way then. Looks like seduction was in the foreseeable future.

He grinned. Hermione was going to be a challenge. And he loved challenges. Pretty soon, she was going to be begging for him to take her.

While Severus planned the young witch's seduction, Hermione discreetly paid for her items and instructed for a delivery to Snape's house. She hurriedly put her coins back in her purse and searched for Severus. The man appeared to have walked out of the store, for she could not find him in it. She glanced outside and saw him standing tall and proud.

The few witches and wizards in the alley scuttled out of his way as he paced back and forth, his brow furrowed in thought.

Hermione took a deep breath and approached him. "Let's get ice cream now."

He looked down at her and his expression almost made the young witch inhale sharply. He looked so alone and vulnerable; which was quickly replaced with a blank look at her arrival. "Yes. Yes of course. Ice cream…" he said, voice trailing off.

_What's gotten into him?_ "Something the matter Severus?"

"Nothing."

"But-"

"Let's go Hermione," he interjected.

"Severus, wait."

"No!" he snapped. He needed to gather his thoughts, not share them for heaven's sake.

She glared at him. "Did you just say 'no' to me?" She shoved him angrily, her voice rising. "I am your wife! I should know what's bothering you so that I can help you, you stupid man!" Another shove. "You don't have to deal with everything by yourself!" She turned and ran.

Severus stared in shock. _What just happened?_ He sprinted after her. _Stupid witch! Doesn't she realise the danger she's in? Gryffindor's and their emotions, always letting it getting the better of them! Especially the females! _

Her bushy hair disappeared around the corner. He saw her skid to a stop in front of what used to be Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She hesitantly walked in.

The shop was in shambles. Broken glass was scattered everywhere, the door hanging off one hinge. A small spattering of blood marked the wall behind the counter.

Severus came up behind her. "It's a random Death Eater attack. Florean is most likely dead," he murmured.

"How do you know?"

"See those claw marks on the counter? It's Greyback. He's akin to leaving his mark like the animal that he is. And all animals eventually kill."

"Did you know about this?"

"No."

She studied his face with no emotion. "I'm going home." She apparated, leaving Severus alone in the store. Good thing too, because his Dark Mark began to burn. He grimaced before apparating as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author Babble:**

**After reading the reviews I realise that I should clarify a few things:**

**1) As for the school year ending in December – Mah bad. I realised this was wrong about 4 chapters into the story. This was a mistake I made but I realise that if I were to go back and change it, majority of the time flow in the story might change; which is something I don't want to happen :( ****Just go with it for now and in possible future works it will end in June as J.K. Rowling wished :)****  
><strong>

**2) While I would aim to closely follow the events that happen in the order that they occur in the movie/books (take your pick), I WILL play around with them to suit my character and plot development :D**** Coz I'm snazzy like that **

**3) As I recall, Chapter 6 mentions Severus' birthday which is clearly stated as January 9****th****. NOT Harry's birthday as a person ranted about in the reviews. This is a Severus x Hermione fic, not a Harry x Hermione fic. Harry will play a minor role in the story. Deal with it.****  
><strong>

**4) Having never seen snow in my life, that description I made about being able to see the sky and stars was an honest mistake (though I may be a possible idiot for not using my head to come to that conclusion. Hm….)**

**If I make any errors like this in the future or if you do not understand something, please don't hesitate to point them out in the reviews. I will add an explanation (as above) on the next chapter that I will upload. **

**Thank you so much lovely readers ^^**

**xoxoxo**

Hermione paced up and down in the bedroom. Severus had not followed her home like she expected he would. It had been hours since she blew up at him. _Maybe he was summoned. _Nervous and worried for his safety she began to clean the house and made a sound of dismay when she noticed that it was spotless. Damn him! She would cook but Ari, the house elf, had already seen to that in their absence.

She lowered herself into the chair by the fireplace. "_Incendio." _A roaring fire created a warm glow in the room. She shivered at the change in temperature and snuggled back into the chair. _When would he come back?_

Severus snarled in anger. After the summons he had to head straight to Dumbledore's office to inform the old coot of Voldemort's plan. He had to apparate to a few places along the way, leaving a false trail. Just in case any Death Eater eager to please the Dark Lord followed him. "You cannot ask this of me," he hissed angrily.

Dumbledore eyed him from his chair. Rather condescendingly as well, in Severus' opinion. This further irritated him. "I ask you this as a friend, Severus." He rose and walked towards the angry wizard. "It is the condition that I neglected to reveal before I agreed to you marrying Miss Granger. You must fulfil it."

The wizard in question felt his anger increase substantially. "_How can you?! You're the reason I'm in this mess!"_

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Yes Severus," he murmured, "And for that I am truly regretful."

"Every student in this damned school despises me! You wish to add every witch and wizard in the magical world to this list?!" _What would Hermione think of him after this? Wait. Where did that come from? _He shook his head as if to disperse the thought.

"Promise me Severus."

"It is done," he spat before storming out of the room.

Hermione woke to the sound of a door slamming. _Severus._ She rushed to the front door and saw him fuming at the entrance. _Was he angry at her?_

The wizard in question stalked past her, robes flapping wildly behind him. He dropped into the armchair. "_Accio firewhiskey_," he muttered. Summoning two glasses, he poured himself a glass and downed the drink in one gulp. Reaching for the other glass, he poured a smaller amount and handed it to Hermione.

She hesitated, unsure of what to do. She was still underage and not a rule breaker. However, she accepted it and went to sit down next to him.

He made a noise of disapproval. "Sit here." He patted his lap and the young witch turned scarlet but she obliged. He poured himself another glass and downed it just as fast as the previous one. Severus looked at Hermione. "Aren't you going to drink it?"

She stared at him. Surely he must know she's not of legal age to consume alcohol? "I'm underage."

He raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Oh? As I recall, breaking the rules didn't stop Potter, Weasley and you in the past."

She glared at him, acknowledging his challenge before taking a delicate sip. It felt nice, a warm tingle all the way down.

Severus scoffed. "Really Hermione, I think you can do better than that." The Slytherin in him couldn't help but mock her.

"Fine then." She filled her glass to the same amount as him and finished it in one go. Except this time, it burned – earning its well-known name. She coughed, her eyes tearing up.

"Well done," he rumbled, clearly pleased. Hermione flushed at his praise.

"Want to tell me why you took so long to come home?" she asked.

"The Dark Lord," he said shortly, his pleased expression disappearing and leaving his face devoid of emotion.

She knew he did not want to elaborate, so she refrained from asking and poured both of them more of the drink. It actually tasted pretty good once you got used to the burning sensation.

"What? Not going to ask me what happened?"

"No." She had come to realise that forcing Severus to open up would only serve to push him further into that hole he retreated to when people became too close to him. She would have to be patient and show him that he could trust her.

"Amazing. For once in my life, I am not going to be badgered by an extensive array of questions that you never seem to run out of."

"Severus!"

He laughed at her outrage. He really, truly laughed. Hermione stared in shock. He looked so much younger when he laughed. And even more attractive than usual. Hermione felt her heart thump. _Oh no. Am I falling for him?_

Severus didn't know if the firewhiskey had already started to have an effect on him, but the next thing he knew was that his wife was in his arms; being carried like a princess. She yelped in surprise. "We are going to Hogsmeade," he announced. Yes. The firewhiskey was working.

And that was the only warning she had before they apparated.

**_~~~ At Hogsmeade ~~~_**

Hermione was still clutching at Severus' shirt when they arrived. "It is quite possible that I will never get used to this," she gasped. He lowered her to her feet.

He snickered. "Maybe I should do it more often then?" That question earned him a light punch on the shoulder. "Careful witch, you might just break my arm if you punch me like that next time."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Really, since when did she act so immature? Perhaps the firewhiskey was taking effect. "So we're we headed?"

"The Three Broomsticks," he replied as he took a hold of her hand. He wasn't quite sure but for some reason he was beginning to look for excuses to touch her – something that was previously non-existent.

They crunched through the fresh snow and Hermione marvelled at the perfection of the view. The village was the picture of Christmas. As they walked through the door, Hermione noticed that the pub mimicked Diagon Alley – It was nearly empty.

Severus placed their orders, paid and then they sat down in a corner.

"Poor Ari," Hermione murmured.

"Why?"

"She had already prepared dinner for us."

"We can easily eat the meal tomorrow."

"Of course."

Their order arrived; one butterbeer, one firewhiskey, and two servings of roast chicken with sides of mashed potatoes. They ate in companionable silence.

Hermione smiled at him and sipped at her butterbeer. "You know, Severus, I'm really glad that you're my husband." _Oh dear. Where did that come from? Am I drunk?_

The older wizard blinked in shock.

If she noticed his reaction, she chose to ignore it for she continued. "You're a good man, despite what everyone says about you. And you're strong. And so terribly attractive." She leaned forward as if to reveal a great secret. "I also find your voice incredibly sexy," she purred. The small rational part of her brain that was still functioning reeled in shock. _I'm definitely drunk. Damn firewhiskey._ But then she realised that she didn't care anymore.

Severus blushed slightly before lightly clearing his throat. "Witch, are you drunk?"

"I don't know," she said in a sing song voice. "But why do you care? I am just an annoying little girl to you aren't I?" She stood up and removed her robe. "It's so hot Severus. Take off your robe. No. I've got a better idea. I'll do it for you." She giggled as she tugged him up and stripped his robe off him.

They both sat down and Severus eyed her warily as she inched her chair closer to his to lean in close to his ear. "And you know what else?" she whispered, sending a slight shudder down his spine, "I think I might have fallen for you." Hermione drew back and looked triumphant. She arched her back and stretched, exposing the honey coloured skin on her stomach which drew not only his gaze, but the gaze of the wizard seated close to them as well. Severus glared at him and bared his teeth, causing the man to quickly look away in fear.

"Sevvy, I'm tired," she yawned.

Did she just call him Sevvy? Maybe it was a good idea to take her back home. "Ok, up you go witch." He hauled her to her feet, which for some absurd reason made her giggle. Severus helped her put on her robe before seeing to himself.

"Severus," she whispered, motioning for him to bring his head closer. "This is for you." And then, she kissed him for a good couple of seconds. Snape stilled for a second before he deepened the kiss. She tasted sweet, like the butterbeer she drank earlier on. She made a small sound at the back of her throat and he growled softly in response. It had been so long since a woman kissed him. She broke the kiss panting, cheeks slightly flushed. "More," she said softly.

"We're going home first," he replied, aware that another part of his body was starting to rapidly rise to attention.

Hermione pouted but followed him to the entrance.

And that was when they bumped into Potter and Weasley.

_Can I not get a break? _Severus thought as both the boys looked in shock at a drunk and flushed Hermione holding his hand. _Fucking wretched timing _he thought viciously as the boys turned accusing glances towards their Potions Professor, with their hands slowly making their way to their wands in their pockets.

"Don't even think about it," Snape warned. "I'll hex both of you faster than you can say "Quidditch"."

"Leave my husband alone!" Hermione shouted before collapsing from intoxication.

Severus caught her before she hit the floor and carried her. "As you can see boys, this is not the right time. My wife will contact you when she is in better spirits." He smirked at the boys then apparated with an unconscious Hermione in his arms; leaving both Harry and Ron with very confused expressions on their faces.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Severus laid a very drunk Hermione on the bed, despite her protests. Apparating seemed to bring her back to consciousness as she was alert as soon as he reached Spinners End. "Nooo," she mumbled softly as he took of her shoes and laid them on the floor. She tried to move off the bed but he held her in place. "You promised me more kisses," she whispered, looking sad. "I don't want to go to bed yet."

Severus was very sure that his heart had stopped for a few seconds before resuming its beating – albeit more rapidly now. "You need to sleep Hermione," he replied smoothly, "You are very drunk. It's not a good thing." He couldn't even keep her from getting drunk, what sort of husband was he?

"Being drunk is not that bad. I'm free!" she exclaimed happily. "I even kissed you! It was wonderful. My stomach felt all fluttery and I got all tingly and hot." She looked at him and whispered loudly, "It was my first kiss." Severus stared, shocked that the young witch was so innocent. Wasn't she with the Weasley boy for a few months? How is it that he did not lay a finger on her?

He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice the strange glint that appeared in her eyes. All of a sudden she bolted from the bed. For a drunk witch, her coordination was remarkable – she was already bounding down the stairs when he realised what was happening. "Witch! Get back here now!"

She giggled as she reached her destination: The firewhiskey they previously drank.

"I want mooorreee," she sang out as she reached for the bottle.

"Hermione! What's the matter with you?"

She looked at him. "You never touch me. I'm your wife and all I did for the past two months was kiss you. And both instances were initiated by me! The only time you touched me was fifteen minutes ago when you kissed me back!" Her eyes filled with tears. "The boys in Hogwarts never thought of me as a girl." She hiccupped delicately and poured the firewhiskey into a glass. She took a swig of the whiskey and Severus stepped forward in alarm. "Ah ah ah," she threatened, "I might just take a huge gulp straight out of the bottle. Please just _listen_, Severus." He stopped but slowly inched his hand towards his wand. He'd freeze her if he had too.

She took another gulp and continued. "Did I tell you what happened on the night of the Yule Ball?" She paused, looking thoughtful. "No. No, I didn't. I told no one." She shrugged and continued. "Viktor tried to get in my skirts. He actually tried to bind me. I was so scared I froze him." She laughed gleefully. "It was the first time I used wandless magic, you know? Next was Ronald! I tried to make the relationship work but… He was so…not what I was looking for. And so simple minded! My only other experience was with Greyback when he tried to rape me."

Hermione gave a humourless laugh. "All my experiences with men ended in disaster. And now! My husband won't even touch me unless I make the first move." She sighed and slumped into the sofa. "I guess I'm a git magnet when it comes to males." She looked up at him. "You know, I think you're the best of them all. You're the only one who didn't try to get into my pants as soon as you saw me." Hermione gave him a weak smile before downing the rest of the whiskey. "You're the only man that made my heart flutter," she said softly.

Severus decided that he had heard enough and stepped forward in a flash, quickly Vanishing the alcohol bottle and her glass.

Hermione looked outraged. "What did you do that for?" she demanded.

"You have plenty of alcohol in your system Hermione."

She stood up and wobbled, causing him to reach out and steady her. "Now you won't even kiss me like you said you would." She looked morose at the loss of his promise.

Severus placed a finger under her chin and gently tipped her head up. "Oh, I will kiss you witch," he said. Her eyes lit up at the promise laced in his words. "But it will be when you are not intoxicated," he continued roughly. She pouted for the second time that night. "Okaayyyy," she agreed.

"Now you're going to go to bed and sleep," he commanded, causing her to giggle. "Something amusing witch?"

"I think I love you," she said and promptly passed out. Again. Damn it all.

Severus rushed to catch her before she hit her head. _How bloody convenient _he thought. _How can she drop a bombshell like that and pass out?_

He made his way to the bedroom, again, and gently placed her on the bed, again. Stepping back, he eyed her warily for about two minutes to see if she would repeat her action of bolting from the room. Satisfied that she was sound asleep, he removed her robe. _Would she be comfortable in her outside clothes? _

Maybe he should change her into her nightwear?

He stalked to the wardrobe, yanked the door open rather violently and opened the drawer where her more intimate wear was kept. What a predicament….Hermione gets herself drunk, causes him mayhem, they bump into the last two people on earth that he wanted to see and just when he thought it was over, she confesses growing feelings of love for him before passing out.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure of what to do next. This never happened to him. Hermione was turning his world upside down and he wasn't even sure he _disliked_ it anymore…

He picked up the first nightdress that he saw – light pink silk framed with delicate ivory lace. For all her troubles, she did make it up with her choice of negligee. He marched back to the bed and began to undress her but stopped before he went any further.

Severus smiled slyly as a very Slytherin idea came to mind. Think of it as payment for the troubles she caused him this evening.

He reached out and gently shook her shoulder. "Hermione," he murmured.

"Mmm?" she mumbled.

"You need to get dressed."

She sat up on the bed, still half asleep. "Too… too tired. Do it later."

"Would you prefer to have me help you?" he asked. Had she been awake, she would have heard the smirk in his voice.

"That would be…n…nice. Mm. Nice." She fell back onto the bed, fast asleep.

Excellent. He had her permission. He could easily Vanish her clothes with a spell and charm her nightwear on her, but he chose to do it by hand.

He carefully removed her top and skirt, leaving her in a lacy white lingerie set. Taking a step back, he rumbled in approval at the innocent yet seductive picture she displayed. Her hair was strewn across the pillows and her cheeks were lightly flushed from the firewhiskey. Her arms were splayed above her and her head lay to the side, exposing the delicate skin on her neck. Her legs were slightly parted and bent at the knee. She looked so trusting.

Severus couldn't help it. He found himself reaching out to touch her before he could comprehend what he was doing. Even then, he didn't give a damn. She wanted him. Granted she confessed that only under intoxication but a confession was still a confession. And it is of common belief that drunken people are one of the most honest individuals in the world. Severus gently stroked the side of her face before trailing his fingers across her soft silken skin. Down past her collarbones to lightly stroke the sensitive skin between her breasts. He marveled at the feel of her and caught a whiff of her scent – roses.

Even in her sleep, Hermione responded to his touch. She shifted slightly and moaned before stilling again. Severus' mouth turned dry when he noticed her nipples hardening in her slumber. Lifting her up, he carefully slid each arm through the openings in the nightdress before pulling it to cover only her lovely breasts. Sliding his hands under the dress and over her back, an action that made her shiver just the tiniest bit, he unhooked her bra, slid the straps off her shoulders and removed the piece of lingerie from her torso.

Severus tugged the nightdress down, noticing the way her taut nipples were outlined through the fabric. He stifled a groan. Barely. Not realising it before, he concluded that Hermione must surely have sensitive skin. Her reactions to his touch, even his sleep, served to prove this assumption. How would she respond to his ministrations when she was awake? As he stroked her skin, lightly teasing? Would she shudder? Or would she gasp and moan his name in reverence as fire stole through her?

Tormented by these images, the poor wizard ran a hand through his hair. And then over his face. _Fuck, I'm so hard right now. What I wouldn't give to have her wake to the feeling of me thrusting inside her tight sheath._

Argh! He stormed out of the room before he lost control. Cold shower. He needed a cold shower.

* * *

><p><em>Severus and Hermione were entwined on the bed, the sheets a tangled and forgotten mess on the floor. He pinned her to the mattress and fed her deep kisses that she could swear branded her in some way. Breaking the kiss, Severus rose above her. He snarled softly at the wanton picture she posed and trapped her hands above her head in one of his. He licked his way down to her chest and stopped at the sensitive skin between her breasts. He nipped at the delicate skin there causing her to jerk and hiss in pleasure. <em>

_"Severus," she moaned, writhing beneath his touch._

_"Yes witch?"_

_"Pleeeeaassseee," she begged, twisting in a vain attempt to free herself. She wanted more. Needed more. _

_"Ah ah ah," he growled, "I've finally got you in my bed." Another deep kiss, his tongue entwining with hers. "I'm going to fuck you the way I've fantasized of for the past few months." He bent down and whispered in her ear, his voice dark, seductive and laced with promise. "I'm going to make you beg, mindless with the need for me to fill you. And when I finally enter you, it's going to be slowly at first. Then I will fuck you so hard and so deep, you won't ever forget who you belong to. You won't be able to think of sex without thinking of me." He licked the outer shell of her ear before biting on the lobe. Hermione whimpered._

_Severus released her hands ran his palms underneath her across her back making her shiver. His thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts and she arched, mewling like a kitten. His head lowered and he –_

Hermione's moan was so loud that she woke herself up. She was panting slightly, memories of the dream still floating around in her head making her hot and frustrated. She sneaked a peek at Severus, hoping he didn't wake up. No. He was still fast asleep. She flopped back down, still hot and aching in places that didn't ache before. How did she get into her nightwear?

That was a question for later. She was tired. So tired. She drifted off as quickly as she woke up; quite possibly because she was eager to finish the dream.

* * *

><p>Severus thanked the heavens that Hermione didn't notice he had also waked with her moan. Her fucking sexy as hell moan. <em>Fuck.<em> He was hard again. He glanced over at the witch in question and almost groaned in agony. Her nightdress rode up and she was on her side, one leg straight and the other bent at the knee reaching to her chest. _It would be so easy for me to slip a finger inside her and work her into a frenzy before pinning her down and slowly filling her with my thick cock._ He licked his lips at the image. Severus swore and stumbled to the bathroom, his hand already gripping his shaft.

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**1) **OMG! I finally discovered how to do the horizontal line break! I hope it will make reading easier for you guys as I will be using it much more often now! It looks sooo much neater as well :D

**2) **Anyway, I literally flew through this chapter because a drunk Hermione is very fun to play around with. Especially when Severus is so lost with what to do with her! Ahahahahahaha xD So congrats guys! Two chapters in a week ;D


	10. Chapter 10

**Author babble:**

Apologies this is out so late. I was working quite a bit this past week so I've been tired by the time I reach home (I do the night shift so you can see why I had no energy...)

If you find any holes in the story/plot please let me know in the reviews and I shall make a note to fix them in upcoming chapters :)

Thank you for your patience lovely readers! xoxoxo :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**

Hermione cracked open an eye, slightly irritated at the small ray of sunlight peeking through the curtains. Slowly, she rose to a seated position on the bed, her limbs screaming in protest. _Why is my body sore? _A flush coloured her face as she remembered her dreams from the night before. _In vivid detail._

A small sound of pain escaped her, head falling forward into her hands. _Dear God, did I drink last night? _ She moaned as a headache took hold and slumped back down, huddled under the covers in a weak attempt to fall asleep again.

Severus chose that exact moment to walk in, the door squeaking in protest at being flung open. "Wake up Hermione."

"No," she mumbled. Did he have to talk so loudly? Her head throbbed even more. "Go away Severus." She made a shooing motion with her hand.

He tsked at her behaviour. "If you don't wake up, then you won't get this potion I brewed for hangovers." Really. A hangover can't be that bad. Then again, the Professor never had the misfortune of suffering through one. Severus smirked. No matter how much alcohol he consumed, he would have no ill effects the next day.

Hermione shot out of bed at his words and downed the potion before he could blink. After a few seconds he knew the potion took effect – she started to smile. "Thanks!" The witch rose to her tip toes and pressed a light kiss on the side of his cheek. Severus was mildly taken aback but secretly pleased at this gesture of affection. He eyed her curiously as she sat on the edge of the bed. How would she react when he told her of the previous night's events? His gaze turned appreciative when she raised her arms and stretched. The thin material of her sleeping dress stretched over her breasts slightly, highlighting the curves.

In the middle of her stretch, Hermione realised what she was doing and who she was doing it in front of before she quickly put her hands down. Slightly embarrassed at the sight she must have presented, she lightly cleared her throat. "So, um, how did I get into my nightwear last night? I don't remember putting them on." At Severus' chuckle, she became alarmed. "Did you put them on me?" Her eyes narrowed at his decidedly sly grin and she stood up. She walked up to him, standing so close she could swear that she felt heat radiating off him. She didn't even know why she chose to stand so close to him.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "So what if I did?" came his smooth reply.

"You're not allowed to!" _Is that my voice? When did it become so whiney? That's bloody irritating._ She flushed, embarrassed at her tone of voice, and looked down. Why was he the only one that could reduce her to a whiney mess? And more importantly, why was he so damn tall?!

Severus took a step forward, startling Hermione. "As I recall, I asked you permission before I disrobed you. You seemed particularly pleased by the idea." He smirked at the numerous expressions that flitted across her face - shock, horror, mortification and something else. Was that delight? His gaze met hers and he noted, with satisfaction, that her pupils were dilated. Yes, it was definitely delight.

"I-I see. I gave you permission." She twisted her hands, obviously nervous and unsure how to proceed. She was angry but didn't know if she should direct her anger at him or herself. _He did ask for permission…._

Being the Slytherin that he was, Severus decided to have some fun with the young witch and her uncertainty. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "There were _other_ things that you did last night." It didn't escape his notice that she shivered ever so slightly at his low voice. He placed his hands on her waist, surprised yet pleased when she didn't push them away. "Would you like me to tell you?" His right hand ran up her back and cupped the back of her neck.

Hermione couldn't comprehend what was happening to her; a fact that mildly bothered her because she tried her utmost to understand everything. His hands, so warm and so large, were on her waist and felt so wonderful that she refused to push them away. _I'm just feeling a bit cold that's why I want them there_. She didn't care if it was a lie that she was telling herself. His hand brushed upwards to cup her nape. It just felt so good which made her sigh and bring her hands up to rest on his chest. "Yes," she answered breathily, the urge to push him away rapidly fading – especially when his voice turned husky. _What was going on?_ More importantly, why was she allowing him to have his way with her?

Severus lightly stroked the back of her neck with his fingers. "You begged me for kisses Hermione," he murmured, enjoying the way she flushed at his words.

"No. I didn't. I wouldn't." Her hands fisted in his shirt. Surely she didn't go blabbing about her innermost secrets? _This was only the first time that I became drunk! This is really unfair!_

"Ah, but you did. And so prettily too." His fingers raked through her hair and lightly tugged so her eyes would meet his. "You were so upset when I refused," he added silkily.

Confusion clouded her eyes and Hermione felt her brows furrow. "Why?" Did he not think her attractive? She almost sobbed in despair. _My own husband refuses to kiss me when I'm drunk. Am I really that terrible? That abhorrent? _Maybe she was. Her hands shook with the effort it took to not start tearing up.

Severus noted the change in her attitude and growled. "Understand this Hermione, I refused to kiss you because you were intoxicated. Now, you're not." That was the only warning she got before his lips slanted over hers. Hermione gave a muffled sound of protest that was soon silenced when Severus placed his hands on either side of her ribcage, thumbs resting directly under her breasts holding her firmly in place.

Hermione felt her brain stutter. Literally. Whatever coherent thought that began to form vanished almost instantly at his kiss. Now, her mind was shockingly blank, sensation flooding her threatening to overwhelm. She didn't understand how a kiss could have such an effect on her. He was so unyielding, so dominating in his kiss that she instantly jumped to what he might be like in bed. Just as hard. Just as dominating. Just as unyielding. And quite possibly even more so. She whimpered at the thought and felt her legs buckle.

Severus caught Hermione in his arms before she hit the ground and almost laughed at her reaction to his kiss. It reminded him of her inexperience in such matters. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her and noted with pride that she was breathing heavily, her skin turned rosy and her gaze was unfocused.

"Consider that payment for the antics you put me through the night before." He smirked at her and walked to the door. "Get ready wife, we need to go meet with those dear friends of yours before they make a mess of things." Severus sauntered out of the room with his signature smirk on his face while a dumbfounded Hermione sat on the edge of the bed desperately trying to gather her wits.

* * *

><p>They were all seated in the living room. By 'they', Severus meant Potter, Weasley, the Weasley girl, Molly and Arthur. <em>Fuck it all. Trust Potter and Weasley to spread this piece of information like a pair of schoolgirls bent on revenge. Goddamn idiots. <em>He sent the boys a withering glare, causing Weasley to blanch and making Potter shuffle about uncomfortably. _If only I could hex them…_ Severus sent a sidelong glance at Hermione who was seated at his side. Her demeanour was unexpected. Instead of being the anxious mess he anticipated, she was calm and composed, a stubborn glint in her eyes.

"Hermione dear, why did you marry Severus?" Molly asked.

"I chose to marry him," she replied shortly.

"Oh? You simply _chose_ to marry _Snape_ of all people?!" Ron burst out. Apparently the red head couldn't fathom this simple concept. _He should have been sorted into Hufflepuff instead,_ Severus thought condescendingly.

"Shut up Ronald!" Hermione's voice was high pitched.

Harry spoke up. "But why Snape? You could have chosen someone else."

Hermione shot him a glare. "I happen to _like_ Severus. He is quite an agreeable person once you give him the chance."

Had Severus not been a spy, his eyebrows would have shot up in surprise at that one. Forget the fact that she confessed her love to him in a drunken stupor, but to publicly announce affection for him was a whole other situation. Her attempt to defend his character was rather...cute. And sweet. Which almost had him smiling in the middle of this darn mess.

Ron shuddered at her words. "Yeah but its Snape, Hermione. And he's so bloody…_old_."

Hermione opened her mouth, furious, but Severus spoke first. "Silence Weasley. Hermione chose me over you. Get used to it." Simple words to stifle the thoughts of a simple minded individual. Severus very nearly snickered at the look of barely suppressed rage on the boy's face.

Arthur Weasley looked back and forth between Severus and Ron before he cleared his throat and interjected, fearing the situation may devolve into a fight. "Well Hermione, as long as you weren't forced my dear, then we are okay with this." He gave her a warm smile. "I happen to think that Severus is a man of honour despite his association with the Dark Lord."

Hermione looked angry. "I wasn't forced into anything. I chose Severus. _I chose him!_ And if the rest of you cannot fathom the reason why, then that is not my problem." She lifted her chin stubbornly. "He keeps me _very happy." _She looked particularly pleased at her words.

Had Severus been drinking something, he would have choked on it. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at her words and glanced at the company. Everybody had a faint blush on their cheeks and the Weasley girl was grinning like some sort of loon.

"As you can see, this is a matter between Hermione and I. Therefore, the news of this marriage shall not go past these walls," he said, eyeing Ron who flushed and looked down. Severus rose and held out his hand for Hermione to help her up. "Now if you will excuse us, my wife and I have other business to attend to," he added silkily before sweeping her out of the house.

Ginny giggled when they had left. "Well that was an unexpected twist."

Harry looked over at his wife. "Yeah. Who knew that she would marry Snape…." His voice trailed off, clearly worried for his friend.

"Hey, do you think he's shagged her as yet?"

"Ginny shut up!"

More giggles filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterword<span>**

It is getting increasingly difficult to get Hermione and Severus to keep their hands off each other. I want things to progress at a pace that shows their character and fits the story-line perfectly but it's so hard to not have them rip the clothes off one another.

The struggle is real... :'(


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione stared as Severus ate his dinner. Wait, scratch that. The man didn't eat his food, he sort of coaxed it into his mouth before chewing. Basically, the man seduced his food. _What I wouldn't give for him to eat me like that…._ Her temperature rose as she realised the implication of her words. Ever since he thoroughly kissed her a few nights ago she had become increasingly aware of him. Combine that with her recurring dreams of him fucking her brains out _every single night_, she was now also aware of him as _a man_. And a strong one at that. Forget magic, he could easily pin her down with those strong arms of his and have his way with her. Not that she would complain, to be honest.

She shifted in her chair and looked down at her plate; a curious ache rising between her legs caused her to rub her thighs together. This ache was the current bane of her existence for the past couple of days. _When did the room get so warm?_ _What is this feeling? _

Severus may look like he was concentrating on his food, but in reality he was well aware of Hermione's discomfort. For all the books that she has read the poor girl couldn't figure out that she was displaying the textbook signs of arousal – flushed cheeks, rise in temperature and a tightening in her lower belly. He smirked into his goblet and took a gulp of wine. His seduction of the girl was practically non-existent and yet here she was getting all hot and wet for him. Maybe he'd let her suffer a little bit more before finally claiming her as his? He glanced over at her, noting the way she was subtly shifting in the chair more frequently and biting her lower lip.

Yes, he definitely would. Maybe for a few hours. It was just _so delicious_ watching her squirm with need and unable to do anything about it.

Hermione suddenly rose from her chair. "I'm going to take a shower," she announced, her voice slightly strained. That ache was driving her insane. Maybe a bath would get rid of it. She practically ran from the room in her haste to soothe the ache.

Severus watched the whole scene play out from above the rim of the goblet and smiled slowly.

He'd be waiting for her after that shower.

* * *

><p>Hermione almost screamed with frustration. The ache had not disappeared at all! She donned her nightgown and padded to the bedroom, each step serving to increase the sensation between her legs. Closing the door to the bathroom, she looked at the bed and almost stopped breathing. Severus, clad only in a pair of formal black pants that were unbuttoned at the top, lay on the covers with The Daily Prophet in his hands.<p>

She squeaked in surprise and he looked up. "Something bothering you Hermione?"

"N-no. Nothing at all." She gave him a weak smile and slowly made her way to the bed, unsure of what would happen, and slid under the covers. Severus put the paper down and faced her.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright? You look rather flushed," he asked silkily.

His deep and husky voice slid over her and she closed her eyes in bliss. "Mm, yes I'm fine now," she purred. Really. His voice served to soothe her, rolling over her like silk and gravel. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at his mouth. _Such nicely shaped lips. They look so lovely, begging to be kissed. _Her eyes dropped lower. _Lovely chest hair. I want to run my fingers through it. _She looked down at his unbuttoned pants and flushed even more. _I want….more…._

Severus watched her as her eyes dipped lower and lower, taking him in. Before he knew it, he reached out and stroked her hair. She stiffened at first, then slowly relaxed and small sigh escaping her. _She's so susceptible to human touch. So responsive._

He had to do it. He bent his head and captured her lips.

Shocked, Hermione didn't respond to his kiss for a few seconds. Then, she returned it with vigour, her arms wrapping around his head and hands clutching at his hair. She refused to let him go, needing the kisses, needing the contact. She moaned at the pleasure flooding her.

Severus buried his hand in her hair, pulling it back so that her head tilted. His tongue slid along the seam of her lips, searching for a way in. She gave a small gasp and he stole in, stroking the hot and silken cavern of her mouth with his tongue. Her fingers tightened in his hair, holding him in place. Her curious tongue flicked over his, once, twice. He growled and entwined his tongue with hers, kissing her deeply. He pushed her down onto the mattress and followed, lying between her legs and pressing against her core.

Hermione arched at his hardness pressing against her most private place. It sent bolts of pleasure through her and she broke the kiss, gasping at the sensation and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oooh Severusss," she moaned.

"What is it?" he asked, in between scattering kisses all over her face.

"I want more." She hissed when he nipped her ear lobe.

"Yesssssss," he hissed and removed his pants. His thick and heavy cock hung between their bodies, the tip producing a bead of moisture.

He lowered himself between her legs and kissed her again, this time roughly causing her to cry out. Her hands gripped his back tightly as he ravaged her mouth. When his tongue slipped between her lips, she moaned which turned into a gasp when he lightly began to thrust his hips against hers. She could feel his hard length pressing against her; it sent sparks of pleasure shooting through her.

Severus slid his tongue in and out of her mouth, mimicking the motions of sex. His hands roamed her body and then squeezed her breasts, making her writhe beneath him. He broke the kiss and removed her nightdress, throwing it to the floor on the side of the bed. Her breasts were perfect. Not too full and not too small. They were tipped with lovely pink nipples that were tight buds.

Severus licked his lips before he ducked his head and feasted on her breasts. He wasn't gentle, roughly nipping and then soothing them with a few hard licks and sucks. Hermione cried out, arching.

"Ah mmm aaaaaaah!" Unable to form a single coherent thought, she tried to focus. Her hands came to his head, fingers tangling in his long, dark hair.

"Please," she wailed, hands trailing down his back.

Looking up from his ministrations, Severus said only one word, "No."

Hermione's legs tightened at his waist as she sobbed. "Ohhhhhhhhhh."

He finally left her breasts alone and trailed kisses down her torso towards her sweet spot. Reaching to untangle her legs from around him, he undid the side ties of her underwear and removed them, spreading her wide. Her pussy was dripping wet and her clit had swelled. _Beautiful,_ he thought to himself.

Hermione's eyes widened when she figured out his intent. "N-no!" she bit out, trying desperately to close her legs. It was all in vain. He held her legs open without much effort.

Severus stopped and gazed at her with lust filled eyes. "Be quiet, woman." He trailed his fingertips down her abdomen. When they brushed close to her clit, she cried out. Rumbling his approval at her reaction to his touch, he bent down and licked her hard and deep. Hermione shrieked. It was music to his ears. He set about to feast on her, alternating with biting, sucking and the occasional lick. He focused on her nub and sucked it on it lightly. He didn't want her to come until he had his fingers in her. She screamed at the incredible sensation and then sobbed when she realised that it only served to fuel the ache.

"Please," she gasped out, "I need more."

He looked up at her. "So you want to come?" he asked roughly.

She nodded weakly.

Severus crawled back up the length of her body, his mouth at her ear and a hand between her legs, stroking lightly. "Oh, I'll make you come, Hermione. And when I do, you will shout my name to the skies as your orgasm rips through you."

She arched at his touch. "Then what are you waiting for?" she challenged.

He smirked at her. "Never challenge a Slytherin, my dear."

That was the only warning she had before his index finger delved into her slick folds. Hermione stopped breathing and Severus stilled his finger, allowing her to get used to his invasion. He was only an inch in but Merlin, she was _so tight._ "Are you okay," he gritted out.

She cried out at the feeling of his finger inside her. The unexpected invasion had her clenching her muscles around his digit. Her hips rolled in answer to his question.

Severus bent his head and kissed her deeply while working his finger inside her, careful not to break her maidenhead. _That will only be done when she is writhing on the thick length of my cock_. He worked a second finger into her and her breathing faltered yet again. _Oh god, oh god _she thought. The second finger was too much. She climaxed unexpectedly, moaning into his mouth as his fingers worked furiously between her legs. Her body went limp.

Severus on the other hand had another issue. His throbbing cock, to be precise. It was so hard that it was almost painful. Pre-cum leaked from the tip and dribbled down the length. He reached for Hermione's silken little panties from the side of the bed and wrapped it around his shaft. Crouching above her on one hand, he bent down and ravaged her mouth while pumping his shaft with her panties in his free hand. She mewled at his kiss and clutched at his hair, tugging him down.

Hermione craved the weight of Severus on her and almost cried with despair when she realised he planned on denying her the satisfaction. She broke the kiss and looked down. What she saw caused her to blush so hard. Severus was pumping his shaft with his free hand, whilst using her underwear.

"Look at me, Hermione," he growled. Her large brown eyes met his obsidian gaze. "When I finally get to fuck you, it's going to be on this very bed." Her eyes widened. "You're going to take the full length of my cock in one go," he snarled before taking her mouth again and slipping his tongue inside. The image of a slick and flushed Hermione twisting and arching beneath him as he pistoned in and out of her was too much for him. He growled low in his throat and came, spending his hot seed over her stomach while still kissing her.

Hermione, started at the feel of his seed, so hot and thick, on her skin. Severus broke the kiss and soon collapsed on her, breathing heavily. She reveled in the masculine hardness of his and made a sound of dismay when he rolled over to the side.

Severus pulled Hermione to lie on him and he murmured a spell to clean the both of them. She laid her head on his chest and purred contently while he stroked her hair. She traced lazy patterns over his chest and sighed. She was feeling so drowsy.

As she drifted off to sleep, she caught the words of his promise.

"Next time, I'm going to fuck you properly."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's<strong>** Note**:

OMG.  
>I couldn't control myself.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hermione tried to move but felt oddly restricted. Why? Something heavy was holding her down. Shifting her head, she looked down and gulped. The covers had slipped down in the night. Severus was naked and his leg was draped over her hips, pinning her equally naked lower body in place. His hands were… they cupped her breasts possessively.

Her thoughts drifted to the actions of the night before and she shivered, the movement creating small amounts friction between her breasts and his rough palms. Her nipples stiffened. Hermione tried to wiggle out of his embrace, but her movements roused him slightly. Severus growled softly, still asleep, and tightened his hands on her pulling her back to him. His leg pulled her closer as well, holding her captive.

She inhaled sharply then moaned softly when he began kneading her breasts. Sensation shot through her and she trembled in response. Her skin was so sensitive from her actions of the previous night. His fingers suddenly pinched her nipples and Hermione let out a strangled sound, arching, pressing her breasts firmly against his hands and her ass against his pelvis. She could feel his growing erection grinding against her and whimpered – partly in fear and partly in anticipation.

Severus awoke from a particularly pleasing dream, which obviously involved a very naked and very willing Hermione, to the sound of a whimper. His eyes shot open, instantly alert which disappeared when he realised the current situation. His dream was a reality. His wife, it seems, got herself in a bit of a sticky situation. He chuckled, a deep throaty sound which caused Hermione to stiffen.

Blowing slightly on her exposed nape, he simultaneously rubbed against her and squeezed her breasts. Hermione cried out and started to pant. He smiled. She was so responsive.

"Good morning Hermione," came his deep gravelly tone, before lightly tracing his tongue over the curve of her ear.

She whimpered in answer, caught up in his ministrations. His hands tightened on her breasts even more and she arched again.

"L-let go of me," she panted. Heat flared between her legs making her squeeze them together.

"Strange. You weren't this disobedient last night." He pressed his cock against her, punctuating his words.

"Please," she begged. He kissed the back of her neck then lightly nipped the sensitive area, causing her to gasp.

"Only if you agree to let me do as I want with you for the next five minutes."

She almost said no. But it felt so good. She moaned. "Ok."

He growled then flipped her onto her back and leant over her. He moved his hands from her breasts and pushed the covers aside. He wanted to see her _everywhere_, and no cover will hide that from him. Brushing his fingers lightly over her nipples, he looked at her and said, "Tell me what you feel."

She whimpered and turned her head to the side, refusing to speak. It was so embarrassing, yet so delicious all at once.

His eyes narrowed at her blatant refusal. Dipping his head, his mouth closed over her nipple and he suckled. Hard. Hermione shrieked and arched sharply, offering her breasts to him. One of his hands pinned hers above her head while the other trailed lazy circles around her nipples. He repeated the command. "What do you feel, Witch?"

Hermione panted, "It feels like electricity."

"Mmm, very good," he rumbled. He slid his fingers lower, lightly teasing her sensitive skin before reaching her slick core.

Her breathing stuttered for a few seconds at his touch. When his fingers began to play with her nub, she writhed beneath him. "Oooohhhhhhhh…"

He pinched her clit lightly and her hips shot off the bed. "Say my name," he commanded.

Her brown eyes, clouded with lust looked over at him and what she saw on his face made her shudder. "Severus." It was a plea and a prayer all wrapped in one.

"Good girl." He thrust two fingers in her tight, slick heat.

Hermione bucked her hips at the invasion and arched. "Why are you doing this?"

Severus leered at her. "I enjoy having you squirm beneath me…" He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, tongue invading her mouth.

"Mmph mm mmmm," was the only sound that escaped her.

He released her mouth and trailed his lips down to her breasts, his fingers stilled inside her. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he bit it then held the tip between his teeth as he flicked his tongue over it. A strangled cry escaped her and she tilted her hips in a vain attempt to get his fingers to move within her.

Severus chuckled at her and moved his hand in sync with her hips, denying her the pleasure she craved.

"Nooo what are you doing?" she pleaded. Her hands twitched in the covers. "Why did you stop?"

He removed his fingers from her and licked them clean, tasting her. "I'm simply doing what I want with you, Hermione."

She made a sound of dismay and grabbed at his head; an act of desperation. Hermione kissed him with all the passion, need and love for him that she felt. She just hoped he was able to understand it through her kiss. Her tongue slid back and forth into his mouth, testing to see if he liked it. At the rumble of pleasure that she felt in his chest, she slipped her tongue forward to dance with his and locked her legs around his waist. She could taste herself on him; it acted like a drug and served to inflame her desire for him even more.

Severus sucked on her tongue, and angled her head so that he could kiss her deeply. It seemed that Hermione loved kissing, so why not give it to her? He ground his hips into hers and was rewarded with a mewl of pleasure and her hands clutching him even harder, her legs wrapping around him even tighter. His cock was so stiff, so painful that he was considering taking her right there and now. He snarled into the kiss and pressed himself hard against her, branding her.

Stop. He needed to stop right now. Before he went past the point of no return.

He dragged his lips from hers, but not before biting onto her bottom lip and gently tugging. "The next time you come, I will be in you." His gravelly tone wrapped itself around her and she made a sound of dismay when she realised he meant to leave her in this terribly aroused state.

"Please," she sobbed, "Don't leave me like this." She arched her hips, her core brushing against his cock.

Severus hissed and pinned her hips beneath his. "Later." Now was not the time.

"Now!" she demanded, trying to wriggle out from under his weight. He wanted her to wait for later? Seriously? She needed him _now_.

Feeling his forearm burn, Severus looked down with dread. His Dark Mark was slithering which could only mean one thing – he was being summoned.

"Fuck!" he rolled off her and conjured his robes. "Hermione, love, I'm sorry, but I need to leave right now." Donning his mask, he looked at her one last time and disappeared.

Hermione stared at the spot he disappeared from, furious that he left her in such a state. The fury dissolved when she realised his words, _Hermione, love._ He loved her? She turned scarlet and flopped back down on the bed. _I love you too,_ she thought. Her hands covered her face in a sudden display of bashfulness. _I really do love him._

* * *

><p>Voldemort stalked around the table and paused behind Severus. "Severussss," he hissed. "What's taking so long? Why haven't we received more information about Potter?" They were alone in the room, save for a table with no chairs that occupied it.<p>

"The Granger girl has not been in contact with her friends for some time, My Lord."

"Lies!"

"It's the truth," came his simple reply.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at his display of perceived lack of respect. "Perhapssss, you need to be taught a lessssson." He withdrew his wand. _"Crucio!"_

* * *

><p>Hermione wandered through Hogsmeade, unsure of what to do. She needed to leave the house so she left a note for Severus and apparated to the village. Snow crunched under her feet as she walked into The Three Broomsticks. Her arousal had dulled somewhat, much to her disappointment and delight all at once.<p>

Sipping the butterbeer, Hermione surveyed the pub. It was relatively busy, people swigging from pints of firewhiskey and laughing and singing. She smiled at the happy display. It was almost as if everyone had forgotten Voldemort existed for the moment. She took another gulp of the delicious drink.

"Well, well, well," came a snarky tone. "What do we have here?"

She closed her eyes in dread as she recognised the owner of that voice: Draco Malfoy.

"What is it, Granger? Can't think of anything to say?"

She turned in her seat and glared at the blond. "Get lost Draco, I'm not in the mood for your bratty behaviour today."

He sneered at Hermione and pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. "Shut it."

Hermione shot daggers at him, but refused to say anything. It would be best to not add fuel to the fire.

"You were supposed to marry me you know? You were supposed to be MY wife." He stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Did he look….sad?

Impossible.

Hermione snickered into her tankard. "Yeah right. A proud Malfoy marrying a….what was it you used to call me?" She glanced at him. "Oh right! A mudblood." She smiled at him sweetly. "I don't think so."

Draco reddened at her words and thinned his mouth. "You don't understand! You are in danger! Greyback is….he's after you. After what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, he's out for revenge." He sighed. "I was wanting to marry you so that you would be under the protection of the Malfoy name."

Not expecting those words, Hermione was silent, her mind whirring with possibilities, reasons for why he was behaving like this. This wasn't the Draco she knew. She took in his appearance. He was thinner than before, more lines of stress marring his skin. His usually gleaming blond hair lost its lustre. Why was he in such a state? Curious, she looked down at his left arm and her eyes widened at what she saw.

He had the Dark Mark. She could see a small section of the thing peeking through the thin material of his sleeve.

"You're one of them," she bit out. "You expect me to trust you? To believe you?"

"Hermione, please." He looked so forlorn that she gave him a chance to speak. "I had no choice," he continued, "And I want to make amends with you. Things are….different now." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for what I've done in the past."

She gave him a small smile and awkwardly patted his shoulder. "If what you say is true, I need to leave right now. It's not safe for me to be out alone." She turned to walk away.

"Wait," he called out, "I'll walk with you."

They left the pub and walked towards the outskirts of the village where the wards were not active. The silence was not an uncomfortable one, rather it was welcomed. She needed time to process what was happening.

A pained gasp punctuated the air. Draco knelt into the snow, clutching his left arm. "I'm being summoned," he ground out. "I have to leave. Now." His mask covered his face and he vanished into the night. It all happened so fast that Hermione stared at the imprints he left in the snow for a while.

_Well that was a strange turn of events._ Hermione continued to crunch through the snow and stopped when she heard a snapping sound. She whipped around and peered into the darkness, wand at the ready.

Deciding that there was nothing, she turned around.

And screamed in terror.

Greyback stood before her, his eyes glinted cruelly in the moonlight.

"Get away from me!" She pointed her wand at him, stumbling backwards.

"Filthy mudblood," he snarled. "You got away from me last time, this time, you won't be so lucky." He lunged at her with a roar of fury and knocked her backward.

Hermione shrieked as her legs gave away and she fell into the snow. _Why? Why is this happening to me?_

Greyback pinned her into the snow. "After I'm done with you, you're dead." He knelt over her and sniffed. "What's this?" Another sniff. "Do I smell….Severus Snape?" He leered at her. "Oh. So that's how it is? Not to worry, soon you will be covered in my scent." He whispered in her ear, "And after that, I will bathe in your blood."

Hermione screamed, "Severus!"

A shout of anger came from somewhere in the distance. Greyback looked up just in time to view a red flash of light hit him squarely in the chest.

The werewolf collapsed on his back, writhing in agony as the cruciatus curse played out.

Hermione sat up, wand at the ready, and searched for her saviour. A tall silhouette appeared walking towards the two with its wand raised. Hermione almost sobbed with relief. Severus. She bolted towards him, eager to be near him. Safe. She was safe again. She clutched at his robes.

"Hermione, look away." His voice was oddly calm, as if he had made a difficult decision and finally accepted it. She buried her face in his chest.

"You dare to harm my wife," he snarled at the werewolf. "_Avada Kedavra!_" A burst of a brilliant green light and suddenly it was eerily silent. Severus picked Hermione up. "We're going home."

* * *

><p>Hermione giggled as Severus perused her from head to toe for any injuries. "Really, I'm fine," she said. He made he take a warm hot shower and then proceeded to inspect her.<p>

"I will be the judge of that." After a few more minutes of being turned, angled and prodded he finally declared that she was okay.

"I told you so," she said smugly.

"Shut it witch. I'm going to take a shower now." He disappeared into the bathroom for the next twenty minutes. She knew because she counted. She lay on the bed and stretched out.

When he reappeared, clad only in low slung pants as usual, Hermione was struck with a brilliant idea. She had to hide her smile. "Severus, you were right. I'm actually in pain."

Worry crossed over his features and he was at her side in less than two seconds. "Where?" His hands brushed over her torso, trying to figure out what was hurting her. "Hermione, show me where."

She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs. She blushed but met his gaze. "Here." She held his hand in hers and pressed it hard against her mound. The sensation made her sigh and she undulated against his hand.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked. "There's no going back."

"_Severus please_."

He covered her body with his and kissed her. Deeply. Still cupping her mound, he pressed harder against her and was rewarded with a moan. "More," she demanded. His hands traced a light path up to her shoulders and toyed with the straps of the nightgown before ripping the material down the front, exposing her breasts. Throwing the scraps of material to the floor, he repeated the actions with her underwear as well. He looked down at the picture before him – Hermione, flushed, slick and willing for _him_. He removed his pants and crouched over her.

Severus trailed light kisses down the side of her neck before stopping at the fluttering pulse there and sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. Then he continued his journey down, stopping at her breasts. Cupping one breast, he blew over the tight peak and lightly licked before biting it. Hermione arched sharply off the bed and buried her hands in his hair. A small scream escaped her when he suckled hard, pleasure boarding on pain. He repeated the same treatment on her other breast before trailing his lips lower.

He spread her legs wide and knelt between her legs. She was already slick with desire, he noted. Smirking, he spread her nether lips, a primitive act to bare all of her to him. She made a sound of embarrassment and he bit her inner thigh in warning when she tried to close her legs and push him away. "Do not deny me what is mine," he growled and lowered his head.

The first lick made her scream. After that, Hermione forgot to breathe. Her hands spasmed in his hair, and her hips undulated of its own accord.

"Breathe, Hermione," he commanded.

She panted. "I'm trying," she whimpered. Sensation after sensation slammed into her. Her skin had become so sensitive and her body was so hot, like she was on fire. "Severus," she pleaded, her voice dripping with need. He looked up and saw the desperation in her eyes. She was more than ready to receive him.

Hearing a small intake of breath he looked at her and found her staring at his shaft, a bead of moisture already forming at the tip. He was bigger, thicker and longer than most males so his size would have intimidated her.

He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. She was so slick that the head slid up her opening, rubbing against her swollen clit. Hermione shuddered. Bending down, he gave her a soul scorching kiss, one that left her breathless. Breaking the kiss he looked at her. "I want you to look at me as I enter you. I want to see your eyes as I take you," he rasped. She whimpered in response. Grabbing his length, he guided himself to her entrance and thrust softly just so the tip went in.

Her eyes widened and her fingers clenched on his back. "Ah."

Severus groaned. God she was tight. It took so much self-control not to spill his seed right there. Slowly, he allowed his length to penetrate her, stopping when he reached the barrier of her innocence. Holding himself up on his elbows he looked down at her. Her eyes had glazed over with lust and her breathing was shallow, panting. He pumped in and out of her like that a few times getting her used to his size and withdrew from her heat. She moaned at the loss and tilted her hips towards him. When she wasn't expecting it, he thrust himself fully inside her ripping through her hymen.

Hermione cried out, tears filling her eyes. Her walls clenched around him in wet heat and her nails scraped down the length of his back as he seated himself fully inside her. Severus moaned. It was better than heaven. Holding himself still, he bent down and kissed her, palming her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Hermione moaned into his kiss. He was so big, stretching her painfully. _The pain._ _Oh God the pain_. It had lanced through her, stinging; like lightning. Clenching around him, she let herself drown in sensation and gradually she began to relax. Sensing the change within her, Severus began to move slowly. The pain began to fade, being replaced with pleasure. She rolled her hips against his, urging him on. Picking up the pace, he looked down at her. Her hands were fisted in the sheets and a flush coloured her face. Her hair was strewn all around her and her breasts bounced with his every thrust. He had never seen a more beautiful woman.

Hermione groaned and twisted her hips beneath his. He pulled his length from her until the tip brushed against her entrance, teasing her.

"What do you want?" he growled, "Tell me or we'll stay like this." He pushed his tip against her swollen clit, making her tremble. A low keening sound escaped her throat, the need for him overwhelming her. She stretched beneath him like a kitten, rocking her hips. The head of his cock slid along her slick folds. He clenched his jaw and hissed.

He pinned her hips beneath his, the length of his shaft pressing against her core branding her as his. Fisting her hair at her nape, he pulled just hard enough to show his control over her but not enough to hurt her. With his other hand he held her wrists above her causing her to arch, her breasts brushing against his chest. She was at his mercy.

"Say it!" he snarled.

"Fuck me," she sobbed, writhing beneath him. "Please! I'll do anything!"

_"Who do you belong to?"_

"You!"

He growled his approval and thrust back into her forcefully, without warning. She screamed, tightening her legs around his waist. Pistoning in and out of her, he bent and licked a nipple, grazing it with his teeth. She was still pinned to the bed, moans and whimpers escaping her as he rode her hard and deep. Letting go of her hair, his hand lightly wandered down her front – across her breasts, over her nipples, leaving sensitised skin in its wake. His fingers found her core and he deftly pinched her clit. She bucked wildly against him, her walls clenching around his shaft and her legs tightening around his waist. Hermione threw her head back and arched as she came, screaming his name. Severus snarled, his lips crashing down on hers, kissing her deeply. He swallowed her cries of ecstasy as he shot his hot seed into her.

Still hard and seated inside her, Severus continued to kiss his whimpering wife. She trembled beneath him, her womb still rippling from her orgasm. Stopping the kiss, he looked down at her. "Are you still in pain?" His voice was rough and deep, causing her to shiver. He withdrew his length and saw her flinch slightly. Murmuring a spell to ease her pain, he grabbed her calves and pulled them over his shoulders. Her eyes widened when she felt him position his head at her entrance again. "W-wait." She pushed weakly at his chest then moaned as he rubbed himself against her.

"Hush, wife." With those words, he thrust back into her. Hermione groaned. The new position had him hitting an entirely different spot. He pumped in and out of her hard and fast. Hermione's hands clawed at the sheets. She could barely move, only being able to take it as he gave it to her. The restriction only heightened her senses. "Oh please," she pleaded.

"What, little witch?" he asked huskily as he nipped at her neck then soothed it with a kiss.

She didn't know. It was too much. She still didn't recover from the first round. The sensations came at her with such speed and force that her eyes rolled back in her head. Hermione jerked violently as she came again, her womb contracting forcefully on his length, lips parted on a silent cry. Severus growled and withdrew, flipping her on her stomach. Positioning her on her hands and knees, he pounded into her from behind.

Hermione could only sob as he pumped in and out of her. One of his hands fisted in her hair and the other maintained a firm grip on her hip. Leaning forward, he licked the length of her spine causing her to arch and push her hips more firmly against him. "Aaaaah!" she cried out. _Deep, he was so deep in her. _

Her head dropped to her hands as she fought to breathe. She wasn't sure she could handle another orgasm. She moaned in both distress and pleasure. She felt like she was going to fall into nothingness, never to return.

Severus ran both his hands lightly down her sides and she arched into the bed. She pushed her ass even more firmly against his hips, his thick cock sliding even deeper into her. She was such a hot little piece; he was sure he would never get enough of her. Stopping his thrusts, he bent over her, turned her head and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She whimpered into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Severus let his hands wander to her core. His wife was dripping wet. The tops of her thighs were drenched and her slick juices dripped down his length. Using two fingers, he gently stroked her folds careful to avoid her clit, before riding her hard yet again.

Hermione quivered, impaled on his length. "Please please please!" she begged as he rode her furiously.

"What, little witch?" he repeated the question hotly in her ear, making her shudder. One of his hands found its way to her right breast and rubbed her nipple before pinching it. She moaned and pressed her breasts against his hand.

"Save me!" she cried out before sobbing into the sheets.

That was his undoing. Thrusting into her one last time, he roared as his cock twitched violently in her. He came hard and fast, bathing her womb with his seed. His fingers lightly brushed over her swollen nub and she screamed as she came for the third time that night. Spasming violently on his length Hermione collapsed on the bed, having lost all the strength in her limbs. She was having trouble breathing and darkness threatened her vision.

Pulling out, Severus gazed hotly down at his wife, his dark eyes glittering with appreciation. She shook visibly, still riding out the waves of her climax. Gently turning her over, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "Sleep now little witch," he ordered as he brushed her hair from her face. He knew his lovemaking would have taken its toll on her; he liked it rough and intense. Her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off, having no energy to even reply to his command. Murmuring a spell, he cleaned her virgin blood off the both of them then drew the covers. Flicking his wand, the curtains around the bed closed and the light went off.

Drawing her close to him, he looped an arm around her and he began to fall asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

So, we have all discovered that I lack self control...Hee hee hee

Anyway...you like? Was it up to standard?

Let me know in the reviews :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ah!" Hermione's small cry of pain caused Severus to stir in his sleep slightly. Her limbs ached in the oddest of places, her arms were sore and she felt a twinge between her legs that made her wince. She groaned, and flopped back onto the mattress. _My whole body aches like I was run over by a bus…_ She glanced over at her sleeping husband and made a face at him. _It's his fault…so bloody rough!_

Maybe she'd wait five more minutes before attempting to move again? She shifted her legs and was rewarded with another twinge. _Make that ten minutes. At least…_

She stared up at the ceiling, contemplating recent events. She was no longer a virgin….a blush slowly formed and she covered her face with her hands. _Not an innocent anymore…_ Unable to contain her happy energy, she rolled from side to side, her face still covered. The young witch finally felt like a wife, like a woman, and it was wonderful. A giggle escaped her.

"What are you laughing at?" Severus' voice was deeper and rougher than usual; a sleepy-sexy sound to it.

She gasped and looked at Severus between her fingers. She must have woken him with her movements. "Nothing," she said, her voice slightly muffled as her hands were still over her face.

He reached out with one hand and tugged her hands down. "Silly female. You cover your face yet you wear no clothes." To demonstrate his point, his hand lightly brushed over the side of her bare breast. Hermione made a sound of surprise and burrowed under the covers. Eyes narrowing, Severus pulled the covers aside, making her squeal. "You forget the fact that I have seen _everything_ you have," he growled. He bent his head a kissed her deeply reminding her of what occurred, his tongue flicking in her mouth briefly before retreating.

The wizard smirked at the effect he had on his wife – she was flushed and her breathing changed slightly. "Ready for round two?" he asked teasingly. "Or would it be…," he paused for effect, "round four?"

That earned him a face full of pillow. Severus burst into laughter and Hermione stared at the picture he presented. His black eyes sparkled with amusement and when he smiled he was so handsome. Especially with a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. He looked years younger than his actual age. She bent over and kissed him. "You're beautiful, Severus."

The wizard in question raised a brow at her compliment. "Clearly you have terrible taste."

"No no no." She leaned forward and cupped his face in both her hands. "You are so terribly handsome Severus. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She kissed him again. "Well, at least I think so anyway, and that's all that matters."

He made a pleased sound at the back of his throat and pulled her down with him, so that she was lying on top of him while they leisurely kissed. Hermione broke the kiss and gazed at her husband. "I think I love you," she whispered.

Severus smiled. "I know."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "How?"

"When you were drunk, you blurted it out to me before passing out in my arms."

Her eyes widened at this piece of information. "And you never told me? Why?"

"Well, I…I don't know." He brushed her hair with his hand. "I suppose I just wanted to keep it to myself." He smiled and gave her a small kiss. "I think I love you too."

"Mmmm," she moaned as she returned the kiss. Her fingers twined in his hair and her nipples began to pebble.

Severus, sensing her reactions, broke away with a groan. "Not now, Hermione. You are still sore. I don't want to hurt you."

She pouted but understood. "Fiiiiinneee." Her eyes brightened. "Tonight?"

He threw her a smirk and rose to sit up. "Obviously."

The young witch grinned and made to crawl over him but her legs gave out. She gasped and fell back onto the bed. Her legs felt like jelly.

Severus laughed and Hermione threw him a glare. "This is entirely your fault."

He leered at her. "Yes, but also I remember you begging me to continue."

The young witch flushed. "That's not fair," she whispered.

Grinning at his wife, Severus rose and made his way to the bathroom. "I'll take a shower first, while you….find your legs." Laughing, he dashed into the bathroom, narrowly missing an airborne pillow, as a screech of outrage filled the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione stretched out in front of the fireplace, the armchair forgotten in a corner. She sighed and turned the page of the book in her hands – Curious Creatures of the Magical Variety.<p>

"A Phoenix tear can heal any mortal wound," she read out loud, "and is the only known cure to the venom of the much feared Basilisk. Those unfortunate enough to gaze into its eyes die immediately while indirect glances result in petrification; which can only be reversed with a draught made of Mandrake roots." The book closed with a shut. "Hmph. I already know that." She stared into the crackling flames as memories of her second year flooded her. She had a suspicion that the monster Harry was after was in fact a Basilisk so she carried a mirror wherever she went just to be safe when looking around corners.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. Severus was summoned by Voldemort and he had left her with strict instructions: Do not leave the house. Under _any_ circumstances.

She giggled. He didn't say that she couldn't write a letter. Summoning a piece of parchment, quill, ink and an envelope, she set about to write to Ginny. She was the only person who would understand and Hermione was missing her friend dearly. Smoothing out the parchment on the book she began to write.

_Dear Ginny_

_How are things at The Burrow? I hope everything is well._ _I wish you and Harry all the happiness in the world_

_Please understand the reasoning for my actions the last time I visited. I was rather appalled at everyone's reaction to my marriage with Severus. He is a good man and treats me wonderfully. _

_I know I said those things before but he really is a good person once you give him the chance. Please tell your mother and father that I am very sorry for my behaviour and wish to make amends. _

_Writing a letter is…hard. I wish I could see you in person so we can laugh and talk together._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She looked down at what she wrote. Short and sweet, which was completely opposite of what she usually wrote on her essays. Hermione chuckled and sealed the letter with a drop of wax. She couldn't bear to burden a tiny owl with a stack of papers worthy to be called a book. She stopped. Even better than an owl, she had an elf!

"Ari, could you please come here for a minute?" she called out.

A pop, and suddenly the elf in question stood before her. "What is it Mistress?"

Hermione smiled. "Can you please deliver this letter to Ginny in The Burrow. It's the Weasley home in Devon."

"As you wish Mistress." A small bow and the elf disappeared. Two minutes later, she reappeared. "I have delivered the letter. Does Mistress require anything else?"

"Please call me Hermione."

"As you wish Mistr- Hermione." Another bow, another pop and Hermione was left alone. What was she to do? She huffed. Severus was going to pay when he returned.

* * *

><p>Severus pulled down the wards surrounding the house long enough so that he could slip in before bringing them back up. The only living being that could go to and fro with the wards up was the elf. Opening the door, he strolled into the lounge and found himself face to face with a very angry wife.<p>

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"You left me stuck in this house the whole day Severus! I couldn't leave; I couldn't even open the bloody window to look outside because you spelled them shut!" Her eyes sparked and Severus couldn't help but feel smug. He spelled the windows and doors with an enchantment of his creation and not even the nosy bookworm could break it.

He raised a brow at her. "Oh? So you were simply wanting to look outside and not climb through the window?"

She flushed but continued angrily. "That is not the point! I was sitting in her twiddling my thumbs because you confined me here. I am not a prisoner!"

"Tell me," he asked smoothly, "Would you prefer to wander outside simply for entertainment and wind up being killed or worse by a rogue Death Eater? Or…" He paused, "would you like to be safe?"

Silence answered him.

Hermione knew that what he was saying was right, but she was not going to be a prisoner in her own home. "Please. I just want to do something. I can't sit around all day doing nothing."

"Hermione, when I married you, I promised Dumbledore that I would keep you safe at all costs." He couldn't let any of the other Death Eaters know of his marriage to her. They would hunt her down and kill her for sport because of her muggle origins. "Surely you understand this?"

She glared at him. "Of course I do. It doesn't make it right though." Her hands crossed over her chest and she sighed. "Alright. I'll stay inside." Her eyes began to sparkle. "Only if you can get me a few items."

It was Severus' turn to glare at her. "What?"

"A small bottle of Phoenix tears, unicorn hair, some Basilisk venom and Peruvian darkness powder from the Twins' shop in Diagon Alley."

Severus growled. "Woman! Where exactly am I supposed to find Phoenix tears, venom of a Basilisk and unicorn hair?" These weren't exactly easy to find items or cheap ones for that matter.

She flashed him a sweet smile. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

He glowered at her before a thought crossed his mind and he smirked.

The only warning that Hermione had before he wrapped his arms around her was his snickering. And then, he apparated them to The Forbidden Forest.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey hey hey :D Sorry it's been so long since I updated the story. I've been picking up extra shifts at work and when I do finally have a day off, it's filled with chores and I don't have the drive afterwards to sit at my laptop ^^;

As always, thanks for sticking with the story this long (it's actually longer than I wanted it to be hahahaha) and I appreciate reviews of any kind (so long as you're not being a total ass in the review then please: Keep it to yourself).

What also made it hard to continue with the story was trying to keep things realistic after the first time you sleep with someone. Having no experience in that area, I found it incredibly difficult to formulate a scenario that might appeal to you lovely readers :D

I know I haven't touched up on Death Eater plans and Horcrux scenes for a while but please bear with me. I'm trying to flesh out Severus' and Hermione's relationship before delving into the nitty gritty of the plot. In the meantime, I plan to make up for this with delicious smut xD

~~~ Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione hissed at Severus when they landed in the forest. "This place is dangerous! Especially at night!"

Severus smirked at her. "Interesting. So you trust me enough to protect you from The Dark Lord but don't think I can handle the threats of this forest."

"You know what I mean," she huffed.

"Well, I'm not the one that came up with ridiculous demands. Ridiculously _expensive_ _and rare _demands." He motioned for her to stand close to him and held her hand in his. "It's best to gather the unicorn hair ourselves rather than purchase it from an unknown. Most of the time, it's a poor replica of the real thing, making it highly unstable to work with." He looked down at his hand. He had reached for hers without knowing what he was doing. "Want to tell me why you require such items?"

She squeezed his hand lightly. "I just want to be prepared for anything that might happen." Had she been looking up at the wizard next to her, she would have noticed a small smile linger for a few seconds before vanishing.

Companionable silence washed over them as they silently, yet swiftly, made their way through the forest. Hermione looked around, curious, as every time she had been in the forest it was either for a Care of Magical Creatures lesson or she was sneaking around with Harry and Ron trying to save someone.

For those who appreciated beauty of all kinds, the forest had a dark beauty. Mist hovered above the ground, lending an eerie atmosphere to the near inky blackness of the woods. Roots, some thicker than her leg, twisted around each other above ground before plunging into the soil below. There was an occasional rustle in the distance followed by the howl of a werewolf. In other words, the forest boasted mystery and danger.

Wariness settled over Hermione at the thought of a werewolf. "Are the werewolves here particularly vicious?"

Severus glanced down at her, noting the lack of colour on her cheeks and frowned slightly. "Not especially so. They made a pact with Dumbledore a number of years ago to not harm a human, especially students that wander into the forest out of curiosity. However, if provoked, they do attack."

"I see." Hermione shot a furtive glance at him before continuing. "Severus, may I ask you something personal?"

His brow furrowed ever so slightly. "What is it?"

"Uhm, well, you see," she began, "it's about Lily…." Her voice trailed off, and she looked unsure at how to proceed. "Why did you fall in love with her?" she blurted out. _It's best to be direct in such matters._

Severus felt his heart constrict as memories came tumbling back. "She was the only piece of happiness in my life for quite some time," he answered. "When you have lived with desolation and hopelessness for so long, you tend to latch on to any form of happiness you get." He laughed without joy. "And of course, I ruined it in the end. She wouldn't even forgive me….I don't blame her though." _Words are falling out of my mouth before I can stop them. What the bloody hell is happening to me? _

Hermione felt her eyes well with tears and almost tripped over a root. "What happened?"

"I called her a mudblood," he said shortly.

The young witch gasped. "How could you?" Recollecting Draco spewing the same distasteful word at her made her nose wrinkle.

"Potter and his friends had a habit of…..harassing me when I simply wished to be left alone. It didn't help that Potter had developed an interest in Lily and hated the fact that the two of us were friends," he said bitterly. "One day they decided it would be of great amusement to them to simply disarm me, suspend me upside down in mid-air and proceed to divest me of my trousers. Of course, Lily saw this and tried to help, which would only fuel Potter's anger, so I did what I thought would drive her away. I told her that I didn't require the help of a mudblood." He laughed softly. "Apparently I did too good a job of it. It drove her away, alright. It drove her straight into the arms of the man who tormented me during my schooling." _Perhaps it is okay to tell her this? _

He brushed his free hand over his face. "She never forgave me, you know?" Severus studied Hermione's face, searching for pity, disgust or some similar emotion but all he found was sadness.

"I'm so sorry Severus," she whispered.

"Why are you apologising?"

"I can only imagine what it would be like to lose a close friend. But I also know that I have forgiven Draco for calling me a mudblood. I don't understand why she didn't forgive you. It's what friends do." She shot him a smile. "Well, you have me now!" She made a silent promise to herself: _I will save this man. At any cost. _

Severus returned the smile and brought her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Yes. I do have you now, don't I?"

"Why did you kill Greyback?"

He arched a brow at her. "Is an explanation for that really necessary?"

She paused, thoughtful. "I guess not…Did you know that Draco was there that night?"

A flash of outrage appeared on Severus' face. "And he didn't think to help you?" he growled angrily. He would need to have a word with his godson.

"No no no. He was actually summoned just before Greyback decided to attack," she replied quickly. "He's changed, somehow. He apologised for his actions in the past and warned me about Greyback's intentions….he….even offered to walk with me." Her head lowered and she smiled sadly. "He seems to have changed quite a bit."

Severus cast her a curious glance. It was quite possible from what she told him, Draco was beginning to develop feelings for his wife. _Well, too bad. She's mine. _"He has….been through a lot in the past year. More so than your precious Potter." He flickered a glance her way and saw a small frown develop on her pretty little face.

"Hey, Harry has been through quite a bit as well," Hermione stated.

"Yes. But not to the extent Draco has," he replied. "Potter's parents are dead; he doesn't live under constant threat and fear of having his parents killed viciously in front of him. On the other hand, Draco has had his parents Crucio'd in front of him countless times, either for hesistation in carrying out an order or for simple amusement."

Hermione inhaled sharply.

"Add to that, being Crucio'd on a near monthly basis, Draco seems to be doing rather well." Severus felt a flicker of pride in his chest for his godson. It seemed that the boy inherited Narcissa's strength and resilience, and very little of Lucius' cowardice.

Hermione decided that she should probably change the topic before Severus lost his patience with her questions. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Do I look like a wizard who's lost?"

"You look like a wizard who won't admit he's lost."

He cracked a smile at that one. "The unicorns have delved further into the forest following the rise of The Dark Lord – " Severus' voice broke off as the sound of hooves echoed in the night. He drew Hermione closer to him and raised his wand, ready to stun, as the sound drew nearer and nearer.

"What is the reason for your entering the forest?" came a calm, yet firm voice.

Both Hermione and Severus spun around and found themselves staring into strikingly blue eyes – Firenze. Severus lowered his wand. "A simple excursion of sorts to gather ingredients for potion making," the wizard replied smoothly.

"May I ask what sort of ingredient you require?" the centaur enquired.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern," Severus said.

Firenze gave Severus a patient smile. "Such a prickly man. It is a wonder that you managed to get a wife," he teased, and looked pointedly at Hermione.

Severus' eyes narrowed at his jibe. "How do you know I've got a wife?" For all his teasing, Firenze helped him numerous times to gather hard-to-find ingredients from the forest.

"It was foretold in the stars," came the simple reply.

"I see." Centaurs were widely known for their high level of skill in the art of Divination as well as Astronomy.

"Maybe he can help? We have been walking around for some time." Hermione asked Severus. He gave her a short nod.

Firenze smiled at the girl. "What do you require?"

"Uhm, well, you see, it's unicorn hair…" Hermione's voice trailed off, unsure at the reaction she would receive.

The centaur seemed unsure and looked up at the stars. After a few minutes of silence, he threw Hermione a considering look. "I…will help you obtain what you require. However, if it involves harming the animal then consider yourself unwelcome in the forest." Motioning for Severus and Hermione to follow him, he led the way.

"What did you see in the stars?" Hermione asked, curious.

Firenze cast a sideways glance at the young witch. "Nothing of great importance." He sighed. "But I will say this: you're heading in the right direction, young one." He gave her a small smile and Hermione returned it.

Severus watched the exchange between the two. Firenze was hiding something. Typical. _Centaurs. So bloody cryptic when you ask a straight question._ He glanced around. Firenze brought them to a small clearing and motioned for them to stop. He then let out a soft whistle, almost like he was singing. As soon as he was done, Severus picked up on the sound of hooves.

Minutes later, a unicorn came clopping through the clearing and stood next to Firenze. He motioned for Hermione to come next to him.

Hermione took two steps towards him and stopped. Nervousness and excitement filled her at the thought of touching one of the most precious creatures in the magical world. _Oh god. It's so beautiful!_ Tears filled her eyes. The silver colour of the unicorn was so pure that it rendered an otherworldly glow to the creature, creating a halo of sorts.

"Come forward, Hermione. Unicorns prefer the touch of a woman." Firenze threw her a kind smile and beckoned once more.

She made her way forward slowly and conjured a small brush. Standing next to Firenze, she waited for further instructions.

"Hold your hand out in front of it. Slowly…slowly. Fast movements will startle her." Firenze's voice was soft and gentle, serving to calm both the unicorn and Hermione.

Hermione reached out with her left hand, trembling slightly, and held it mid-air. Firenze let out a soft whistle and the unicorn inched forward, gently sniffing her hand before nudging her palm with its head. Hermione smiled. It wanted to be petted. _So cute! _Carefully, the young witch stroked its head before bringing forth the brush and sweeping it though its mane. The brush glided smoothly through the silver strands, picking up a few loose hairs.

Severus watched the exchange with a small smile on his face. Having never seen a unicorn up close before, this was, to put it bluntly, amazing. He watched silently as his wife withdrew the brush and pocketed the silvery strands before giving the creature a final pat on its head. The centaur gave another low whistle and the unicorn, being fleet footed, appeared to vanish within a second; a contradiction to the way it initially appeared.

"I hope this will aide you," the centaur stated, breaking the silence.

"I know it will!" Hermione exclaimed. "Thank you Firenze. This means a lot."

Firenze smiled and nodded in Severus' direction before galloping off without a word.

The dark wizard arched a brow at Hermione. "What was that all about?" he asked as he made his way towards her.

Hermione threw him a cheeky grin. "Nothing."

"Hermione…." he growled warningly.

She snickered. "It's just a….a fail-safe of sorts."

"I see." He knew enough to realise that he was not going to get a straight answer out of the witch, so he fell silent.

Hermione bumped him with her hip playfully and set him faltering in his steps. Whirling around to ask her what the devil was going on he was met with a mischievous grin.

"Race you back home." She blew him a kiss before apparating, the sound of her laughter fading with a pop.

"Minx," he growled and followed suit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>**:**

**Ermagherd. It's been so long since I've uploaded! Sorry sorry and a thousand sorries. **

**Buuuttt, (mm dat ass) - Sorry I'm being an idiot hahahaha :D**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**I hope you lovely readers get everything you deserve. Thanks for the support so far ^^ I am so grateful that you take the time to read my story and I get very happy when you review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated yo! **


End file.
